Forbidden Fruit Is Not Always Sweet
by ForgeandGred7
Summary: What happens when the one you love betrays you in the worst way? Follow Dean, Lavender, Parvati, and Seamus on their road to heartbreak, and see what it feels like to be a casualty of lost love along the Contains
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"Should we really be doing this?" she asked as his lips travelled down her neck. "I mean, just stop and think about it for a second...we're hurting the people who matter most to us!"

"Come on, love," he drew back slightly, panting. "We'll only do it once more. Then, of course, no more lying".

"But-".

"Do you really not enjoy this?" he asked, his face taking on a hurt expression.

She giggled. "Of course I do," she replied and he smirked "but it feels so-".

"Wrong?" he whispered by her ear, feeling her shiver.

She nodded and gave a small smile. "But good in a way that I've never felt before. In a way he's never made me feel before."

"I know more tricks of the trade," he said and she laughed.

"Well," she said "you'll have to teach me. Won't you?".

He chuckled softly. "So, that means you'll come back for more?".

She raised an eyebrow. "I always do, don't I?".

By now, he had had enough of talking and crashed his lips against hers again, causing all thoughts of her boyfriend to leave her mind. And his wife had been forgotten about a long time ago.

In his opinion, the less you think, the less you feel, and that makes it much more easier to have fun.

* * *

And an hour later, when he left, he continued on with his life as he normally would.

At least when he was at work.

When he was home he couldn't help but sulk and feel the guilt start to eat him alive as his wife kissed him and told him she loved him. Or when his children looked into his eyes with such love and adoration that he swore it was physically killing him.

* * *

Life would've been easier after what she did with him; easier if she wasn't pregnant and didn't know who the father was.

She ran her fingers absentmindedly over the bump, hoping against hope that it was her boyfriend's baby.

What they both wouldn't give to start all over and take it all back.

But it was already too late for that.

Much too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Finnigan walked into St. Mungo's with a hair tie in her mouth and her hands pulling her hair up in to a ponytail. She gave the Welcome Witch a smile and small wave and began to tie her hair up.

"Morning Lav," the Welcome Witch said "you're in early".

"I'm feeling good today Ellen," Lavender replied. "Anything happen last night?".

"Not that I've heard," Ellen answered. "You're in for a boring day, sounds like".

"No such thing in this place," Lavender laughed.

Ellen shrugged. "Well," she said "a relaxing one then".

"The news just gets better and better," Lavender said. "See you at home time, Ellen".

She grabbed a clipboard and Ellen returned to the magazine on her desk.

Lavender had been working as a Healer for six years and she loved it. It was only after she'd been attacked by Greyback, she realised that she wanted to help anyone and everyone in the same -or similar- situation. There was something rewarding about helping people and Lavender really wouldn't have changed her job for all the money in the world.

* * *

Lavender smiled as she stepped into the employees lunch room that afternoon. She spotted Parvati sitting at one of the tables and remembered another of the many perks to her job. Her best friend had the same interest in it as she did.

It was surprising for most to learn that Lavender and Parvati worked at St. Mungo's (Those two? Of all places?) but both women loved it and they enjoyed working together.

Lavender took the seat across from Parvati and nudged her playfully. "Hey Vati," she said "working hard?".

"Hardly working," Parvati responded.

"Typical," Lavender teased but when Parvati didn't even crack a smile, she frowned. "Vati? Are you OK?".

"Hmm?" Parvati said. "Oh yeah, Lav. I'm great. J-Just thinking".

"You look tired," Lavender said worriedly. "Have you been getting enough sleep?".

"Really, Lavender," Parvati said "I'm fine".

"The baby giving you trouble?" Lavender questioned, patting her best friend's stomach.

"N-Not at all," Parvati said. She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Fortunately, Lavender wasn't paying attention for she was too busy staring at a man who had just entered the room.

Unfortunately, the man who had just entered the room was the reason for Parvati's sullen behaviour.

Seamus Finnigan.

Lavender jumped up at once and threw her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What?" Seamus smirked. "Is it a crime to come and see my girl at work these days?".

"Of course not," Lavender said. "It's just you don't visit very often. Oh Seamus, did you blow up the Ministry again?".

Seamus gave her a pained look. "That was one time, Lav, me love," he said.

"One time too many," Lavender giggled before checking her watch. "I've got to get back. There's a patient upstairs growing antlers and he won't tell me what he's done".

"Sounds nasty," Seamus grimaced.

"Probably attempting to be an unregistered animagus," Parvati said and then cursed herself.

Up until that moment, Seamus hadn't noticed her, but then he looked over at her and she felt a familiar swoop in her stomach. That had nothing to do with morning sickness.

"You, my dear friend, are brilliant," Lavender complimented Parvati. "I'll be heading up now".

She kissed Seamus's cheek. "See you at home," he said.

"Bye love," Lavender replied and with a wave at Parvati, she was out the door.

There was quite an awkward silence once she had gone and Parvati stared at her fingernails as if they were the most fascinating thing on the planet. She tried -and failed- to disregard the fact that Seamus had fallen into the seat Lavender had just vacated and was watching her.

"Don't ignore me," he said after a few minutes of uneasy hush. "Please Parvati".

"What?" Parvati snapped, her eyes travelling upwards. "What do you want me to say?".

"Anything".

"OK." Parvati said "I'll say this. It needs to end, Seamus. Do you know how terrible I feel?".

"Parvati-".

"No!" she shook her head. "Don't you feel bad, at all?".

"Because I'm the only one here who's done anything wrong!" Seamus cried, throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't say I was innocent," Parvati retorted "I was merely saying that I have a conscience".

"Bit late for that rubbish," Seamus snorted before sighing. "Of course, I feel bad. I feel awful but it's done and we-".

"Have to tell them," Parvati growled, getting to her feet.

"Are you crazy?!" Seamus hissed.

"Do you even love Lavender?" Parvati asked angrily.

"Do you love Dean?" Seamus shot back. Parvati stumbled back and saw his eyes flicker with hurt. "Whose baby is that, Parvati? Mine or Dean's?".

Parvati choked back a sob. "I wish I knew," she admitted "but I hope for both our sakes, it's Dean's".

With that, she stalked out of the room, having no desire to look back.

* * *

It had started a year ago.

The lies. The deception. The cheating.

They hasn't meant for it to happen, of course. Too much Firewhiskey while they had both been fighting with their partners definitely had not helped the situation.

Yet, the thing was, once they had started, they couldn't help themselves. It was like an addiction.

Even though they knew it was bad, it was so wrong.. So cruel.. They couldn't stop.

They had tried so hard but they just couldn't control it.

And both of them feared they would never be able to.

* * *

Parvati stood in front of the mirror. After a long, hard day at the hospital, she had just wanted to come home and relax. That was impossible, however, for every day she ended up in front of the mirror. Eyeing her bulging stomach and trying to figure out who the father was.

She was so immersed in her abdomen -and trying to fight back her tears- that she didn't notice another presence was in the room until he spoke.

"Ah, there she is," he said "the reason I get up in the morning".

Parvati spun around and ran over to Dean who was leaning against the doorway.

"Don't say things like that," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I meant in the nicest way possible, I swear," Dean said, hugging her tightly. "What's wrong, love?".

"N-Nothing," Parvati stammered. "Just hormones, probably".

"Oh yes," Dean said "and how was bub today?".

"Fine," Parvati said, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Dean said gently, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Are you sure you're OK?".

"I am," Parvati said. "Promise".

Dean didn't seem convinced but he decided to let it go, much to her relief.

He kissed her forehead. "I need to talk to you about something," he said, suddenly turning serious. "Something, that's been on my mind a lot lately".

Parvati felt as though someone had knocked all the air out of her.

Oh god, he knew.

How had he found out?

Would he tell Lavender?

What was he going to do to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took Parvati's hand and led her outside and onto the balcony. He felt his temperature rising and his heart rate speed up about ten times faster, the cool air that hit him as he opened the sliding door was a blessing.

"Dean," Parvati said "what are we doing?".

"Nothing in particular," he grinned. "Just thought we could come out and enjoy the moon and the stars". He kissed her hand and drew her in closer. "I just thought it would be nice to have some time alone with you".

Parvati smiled weakly. "Yes," she said "nice". She shivered.

"Cold?" he asked and before she could protest, he shrugged off his jacket, put it on her and zipped it up.

"Thanks," she muttered and tensed slightly when he pulled her in for a hug but relaxed just as fast at the sound of his heart beating under her ear.

"Parvati?" He asked and she nodded. A silent signal for him to carry on. "There was another reason I brought you out here, and I think I'd better do it soon before I get too scared," he chuckled and she pulled back to look at him and saw the slight nervousness in his eyes.

"What is it, Dean?"

He took a deep breath before slowly descending onto one knee.

"Dean?" Parvati squeaked "what are you doing?". Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Trying to do this right," he gulped and took her hand in his. "Parvati, you've been in my life for a long time, even though through a lot of it, I wasn't smart enough to see what I really wanted, but you were there nonetheless, as a classmate, as a friend, and as the woman that I've grown to fall helplessly in love with," Parvati's breath became shallow and ragged and she swore the earth started to spin faster than usual. "When I have you with me I feel like I can achieve anything, be anybody but, you just love me for me and that's the best anyone can ask for."

"Dean?" Parvati stammered "just what are you trying to say?".

Dean stood up and brought his lips to hers in a fiery and passionate kiss. He gripped her to him as if it was the last time he would hold her and kiss her. When he pulled back, a soft yellow glow was shining behind him and she saw fireflies make out the words,

'Will You Marry Me?'

When Dean saw Parvati's eyes water and her hand fly to cover her mouth, he looked over his shoulder with a small smile. "I know the fireflies might be a bit much but...," he shrugged and turned back to her. "Parvati Patil, will you marry me?"

"Dean," she wailed, looking at his hopeful face. "Oh Dean".

She couldn't do it. She owed it to him to tell the truth.

"Vati?"

No more lies.

"I need to tell you something," Parvati said "and if you can forgive me for it, then yes, I'll marry you".

"OK," Dean said quietly.

Oh god, he was so adorable when he was scared and confused!

"Dean," she started, froze and powered on. Better to go for the ripping off a band-aid approach. "I...I've b-been cheating o-on you... With Seamus.. And I don't - I don't know w-who the baby's f-father-". She couldn't go on anymore.

The silence seemed to stretch on. Dean stared at her and after what could have been a lifetime, shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Dean, I'm sorry," she reached out for him but he staggered back, tripping over the small step between the balcony and the house and falling to the ground, not taking his eyes off her.

He scrambled back on all fours and managed to get on his feet again. "No!" He yelled and pointed at her. "Y-You ch-cheated on me!" He spluttered as tears ran down his face and got trapped in the corners of his mouth. "You cheated on me! W-With my b-best friend?!".

"Dean," she cried "it was an accident! A mistake! I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry".

"You could've stopped! Y-You could've...done something! You could've stopped! C-Could've told m-me!" He cried. "And not right after I..." he trailed off and looked past her to the fireflies that were still shimmering in the night sky. "It was all a waste!" He raged. "I never should have fallen for you! How could I be so stupid?" he screamed. "You...you fucking whore!". He sobbed and Parvati jumped at his nasty words.

He seemed to be more hurt by having to use them on her and ran out the bedroom door and soon out of the house. Parvati fell to the floor, distraught, and surrounded by the scent of the one she had just lost from the jacket that he had given her to keep her warm.

* * *

Dean was numb.

He was in too much anguish to really feel anything, so he allowed his legs to take him one place he needed to avoid at that moment.

The Finnigan household.

Dean wiped at his eyes as he walked down the lane. He hoped that he didn't look too much a mess as he reached the front door. He had to take multiple deep breaths to calm himself down.

It didn't help.

Dean banged on the door as loud as he could. "Seamus!" he yelled furiously.

Only a few seconds later did the door open and Seamus stood in the doorway. "Dean," he said cheerfully "how-".

"Get out here, Finnigan!" Dean growled, his eyes ablaze with fury. "If you value your life".

Seamus threw a worried glance over his shoulder before stepping outside, pulling the door shut behind him. "What's up, mate?".

"I proposed to Parvati today," Dean hissed.

"Really?" Seamus beamed. "That's fantas-".

"Cut it out!" Dean barked. "She told me everything. All the stuff about you and her".

Slowly, the colour drained from Seamus' face. "S-She told you?" he stammered.

"Everything," Dean said sadly.

"Dean," Seamus said, looking close to tears "I don't know what to say-".

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say!" Dean snarled. "Since I'm a very generous man, Seamus, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you twenty four hours to tell Lavender. If, by this time tomorrow, I return and you haven't told her then I do. I'll tell her myself and you better not think for a moment I won't".

"I can't!" Seamus cried. "That'll break her heart!".

Dean had never felt angrier. "You really are a cowardly, heartless sonofabitch, aren't you?" he spat.

Seamus felt tears welling in his eyes. "De-".

"Twenty-four hours, Finnigan!" Dean said. "No more, but maybe less".

"Dean-".

Dean's hand twitched and for one wild moment, Seamus thought he was going to punch him but then Dean's arm fell to his side and his whole structure seemed to crumble.

"I'm not going to hit you, Seamus," he said "and you know why?".

Seamus swallowed noiselessly before shaking his head. "N-No".

"Because you're my best friend," Dean said "and the last thing I'd ever want to do to my best friend is hurt him".

Dean gave a jerk of his head before turning on his heel and walking back down the path.

Leaving Seamus wishing that Dean had just punched him.

It would have been a lot less painful.

* * *

"Who was that?" Lavender asked as her husband re-entered the living-room and sat beside her on the sofa.

Seamus looked over at her and gulped. "It was Dean," he mumbled.

Her eyebrows knit together. "He sounded pretty upset. Is he alright?". Seamus shook his head. "What's wrong with him? What happened?".

He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his chest, "Me," he whispered.

Lavender gave him an even more confused look. "Seamus? Seamus you're freaking me out. Look at me," he shook his head and kept his eyes shut. "Look at me!" His eyes flew open and tears fell freely from them. "What's wrong?"

"Lav," he swallowed. "There's something I've got to tell you".

* * *

It was hours later before Dean came home again and when he did, Parvati was lying on the bed, still wrapped up in his jacket.

"Dean?" she asked, looking up as he stumbled into the bedroom "where did you go?".

"Out," he snapped.

"Where?" Parvati questioned.

"None of your business!" Dean replied, opening the wardrobe and pulling down a suitcase from the top shelf. He began to throw clothes in at random.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly and slowly stood up.

"Packing," he spat.

Parvati started to panic. "To go where?".

"Away!" he yelled. "Away from here! I don't see a reason to stay!".

Parvati's bottom lip trembled and she wiped at her eyes. "Dean I-I'm sorry!" she wept.

"It's too late for that Parvati!" he screamed and they stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other before Dean shook his head and continued to pack. "Too late for that," he repeated.

He closed his suitcase and turned to leave. Parvati placed her hands on his chest to stop him and he glared down at her. "Move Parvati," he barked.

"No," she whispered and locked her hands behind his neck and kissed him swiftly. "No Dean. Don't go, please stay," she cried. "I'll marry you! I'll do whatever you want! Please! Just stay!". She kissed him again and held his head firmly in place.

Dean dropped his luggage and went to wrap his arms around her waist and take back all the harsh words he said, but realised it would be stupid to do so.

She would only hurt him again.

He pushed her away and wiped at his mouth. "No Parvati! You screwed up! You had your chance! Now that's all over".

"Dean!" Parvati cried "the baby-".

"I don't even know if it's mine!" Dean roared, picking up his suitcase again "but if it is then I will help look after it... Until it's born though, I want nothing to do with you".

He headed for the stairs and at that moment, it fully registered for Parvati what was happening. "Dean! No!" she yelled, going after him.

He yanked open the front door only to come face to face with Seamus. "Oh great!" he snapped. "What do you want?".

"I told Lavender," Seamus muttered "she kicked me out".

"Good".

"I'm not even sure I'll be able to see my kids again," Seamus sniffed.

"Boo-fucking-hoo!" Dean said sarcastically. "Woe for Seamus and Parvati! Have sex with their best friend's partners and then want all the sympathy. Well, you're not getting that from me, but I'll tell you what you can have, Finnigan. My darling girlfriend. Isn't that what you wanted all along? Happy families with Parvati? Lavender and Dean out of the way? Well, now you've got it! Congratulations! You win!".

"Please, just hear me out," Seamus placed a hand on Dean's shoulder but Dean shrugged it off at once.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

"Dean," Seamus said, his voice cracking. His eyes pleading. "Please".

"Please what?" Dean snarled. "Please forgive you? Please be your friend again? No, Finnigan. Not anymore. You're on your own".

"Dean," Seamus croaked again "I really am sorry".

"Yeah," Dean said "well, sorry isn't going to cut it. You may or may not know this but you fucked my girlfriend". He ignored Parvati's small whimper from behind him.

"I-".

"No!" Dean all but shouted. "Do you want to know what the most gutless thing you did tonight was? Leaving Lavender and your kids without a second thought".

"She told me to get out!" Seamus protested.

Dean snorted. "Well, you should have stayed," he said "and taken all the punishment she had to offer. You would have deserved it".

"But-".

"I thought I meant more to the pair of you," Dean interrupted, turning from one to the other. I thought I mattered-".

"You do, Dean," Parvati said earnestly.

"It's too late for that bullshit, Parvati," Dean snapped. "It's over. You've both lost me".

"Dean-".

Dean shoved past Seamus roughly, stopping only once to look at them again. "I just hope it was worth it," he said.

And without another word, he slammed the door shut after him and left the house he had shared with the woman he had loved.

The woman he had once foolishly believed, loved him


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he left the house and was a couple of blocks away, Dean froze in his steps. He had no idea where he was going to go. He didn't want to bother any of his friends, considering most of them had families, had pregnant girlfriends or were pregnant themselves.

'Like Parvati,' Dean thought and felt another wave of tears well in his eyes.

Was the baby even his?

Dean finally decided that he would spend the night at his parents and then figure out what to do in the morning.

Before he did that, however, Dean had somewhere else to visit.

* * *

Dean rang the doorbell to the Finnigan household and barely a second later, the door was pulled open by a hopeful looking little girl.

Though once she saw it was only Dean, her smile vanished. "Oh," she said "hello Uncle Dean".

Dean attempted a smile at the five-year-old. "Hi Skye," he said brightly. "What are you doing up so late?".

"Waiting for Daddy to come back," Skye told him "he and Mum had a fight and Daddy left and didn't say goodbye".

Dean felt his heart crack. "Oh," he said. He was at a loss of words.

"And Mummy is sad," Skye went on.

"Where is she?" Dean asked. Almost as if to answer his question, a loud smashing noise came from the direction of the garage.

Skye flinched and her eyes watered. "She told me to leave her alone for awhile".

"Hey," Dean said, getting down to her level. "Why don't you go upstairs and read Babbity Rabbity for a little bit? I'm sure your mum won't mind if you stay up late tonight".

Skye nodded, eager to get away from the noises that were scaring her so.

Dean sighed, straightened up and stared in the direction of the garage.

Well, if he didn't help her, who would?

* * *

Lavender stood, with goggles shielding her eyes and a table full of very breakable objects behind her. She had just picked up a bottle and lifted her arm when the door opened and Dean came in.

"Evening Dean," she chirped and threw the bottle. Dean ducked out of the way just in time.

"Lavender?" he cried, shutting the door quickly. "What are you doing?".

"Well," Lavender mused "I just found out that my ever so wonderful best friend and my very faithful husband shagged each other. It kind of pissed me off, you see. So, I thought if I can't destroy him, why not destroy his stuff?".

"Lavender-".

She grabbed a bright pink vase. "Ugly piece of crap, isn't it?" she asked. "It was a birthday present from Seamus. Never liked it".

She threw it against the wall where it shattered into millions of pieces.

"Lavender!" Dean yelled. "Stop!".

"Don't you dare!" Lavender shrieked. "Don't you dare be calm and relaxed about this! I won't listen to any of that bullshit tonight! So don't waste your breath!". She picked up a photo frame. "Wedding photos," she panted before flinging it at the wall.

Dean simply remained where he was. Frozen with fear as he watched his friend throw object after object in her rage.

Finally, when she had thrown everything she had, she took out her wand to repair them and start all over again. Dean had had enough by that point.

He walked over to her, caught her wrists and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're scaring Skye," he said simply.

"Well," Lavender said "maybe tonight isn't about my children. Maybe, tonight is about the fact that I just found out my husband slept with my best friend! Maybe-Maybe-".

That was all it took for the tears to start streaming down her face and the sob to escape her throat.

She fell to the floor, Dean beside her and they sat back against the wall. Lavender pulled off the goggles and chucked them aside before burying her head in her hands.

Though in the same predicament as Lavender, Dean was still trying to come to terms with it herself so he didn't really know best to comfort her.

After a long time -when Lavender had quieted down just a bit- she raised her head and managed to speak. "Did you know?" she asked Dean, her voice hoarse.

He shook his head. "I found out only this afternoon," he said "I gave Seamus twenty-four hours to tell you himself or I would".

Lavender sniffled. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Dean merely shrugged. He didn't see this as a situation that required a thank you. He saw it as a time that called for a friend.

"Come on, Lavender," he said "Skye doesn't understand".

"I don't think _I_ understand," Lavender replied.

* * *

As they headed towards the front door, Lavender noticed Skye sleeping on the bottom step and sighed.

"She's waiting for her Daddy," she said.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you handle her?".

"I think so," Lavender bit her lip uncertainly. Dean noticed this and without saying anything else, he scooped up Skye and walked up the stairs.

Lavender followed. "I'll go check on Parker," she told him and vanished into the nursery.

Dean put Skye into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He felt a stab of pain shoot through him. He had been so looking forward to doing this type of thing with his own child.

Now, he would probably never get that chance.

Dean exhaled slowly and left the room, finding Lavender waiting in the hall.

"I should get going," he said.

"Home?" she raised an eyebrow. "To your house?".

"To my parents," he said coldly "I can't go back home. Not now".

Lavender nodded in understanding. "You can stay here tonight," she said "if you want".

"I don't want to impose," Dean said and Lavender rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Dean," she said "not tonight. Don't argue with me tonight. It'll take me two seconds to set up the sofa. Besides, your parents will only worry if you show up at their house in the middle of the night".

Dean thought her words over. She was right and quite honestly, he wasn't in the mood for his mother and stepfather's worrying at that point in time. "Thanks Lav," he said.

Only a few minutes later was Dean laying on the comfortably made sofa.

"Goodnight," Lavender smiled albeit sadly.

"Goodnight," Dean replied.

The second the light was turned off, Dean was unable to ignore the pain in his chest.

The feeling of pure agony that had started when he had proposed to Parvati.

And was now consuming him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was awoken the next morning by someone taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him.

His eyes snapped open and his forehead crinkled in confusion. "Hannah?" he asked.

Hannah Longbottom loomed over him and he rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "Dean," she said breathlessly "what are you doing here? Where's Seamus?".

"I don't know," Dean muttered "and I don't care".

"What do you mean you don't care?" Hannah asked before shaking her head. "Oh, never mind! I need some help. Do you think you could come with me?".

"Sure," Dean said "what's wrong?".

"It's Lavender," Hannah sighed. "She came into the Leaky Cauldron last night, drinking herself under the table. Honestly, I've never even seen Seamus able to drink that much! She got pissed at me whenever I tried to take the bottle from her, and even when I stopped serving her, she just went behind the bar whenever I was with a customer. After a bit, I just let her go".

"She still there, now?" Dean wondered aloud.

"Yes," Hannah said "I can't get her to go. She's been pretty sick too".

"Is anyone else at the pub?" Dean questioned, sitting up.

"Only Neville," Hannah replied "but he was heading out to do a few things".

Dean sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for any of this. "Can you stay here and keep an eye on Skye and Parker?" he said, finally. "I'll get Lavender for you".

Hannah beamed at him and patted his knee. "Dean," she said "you are a lifesaver".

* * *

Dean landed behind the bar. He hadn't been that good at Apparating during the best of times, and that moment was certainly one of the worst.

"Lavender?" he called out. "Lav, where are you?".

"In here," a weak reply came from the females restroom.

Dean groaned. "You are killing me," he grumbled before he took a deep breath and entered the girls lavatories.

He found Lavender sitting on the floor, under the sinks. She had a bottle in her hands and was swirling the contents around.

"You're not supposed to be in here," she stated.

"Neither are you," Dean pointed out "you should be at home with your children".

"I was," Lavender replied "but they were asleep, you were asleep and I wasn't. So, I thought I'd come here for a drink".

"A drink?" Dean scoffed. "A is not plural".

"I wanted to try it," Lavender mumbled.

"Try what?".

Lavender sighed heavily. "Seamus told me that he was pissed when he started snogging Parvati, so I thought I'd get drunk and see if I wanted to shag anyone.. The only thing I really wanted to do was throw up".

Dean felt a stinging in the back of his eyes as tears threatened him again. "You don't need to be drunk for that, Lavender".

She looked up at him then, her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were blotchy. She had never looked so ill.

So heartbroken.

"Is this revenge, Dean?" she asked.

"W-What?" he stammered.

"For what I did to Ron and Hermione during our sixth year?" Lavender questioned. "Is this the revenge I get? My husband sleeping with my best friend. The people I trusted above all else. Is this what I get for being so horrible to Hermione? So clingy to Ron? For coming between them and almost ruining their happiness?".

"Lav," Dean said sadly "that's in the past. They're together now, aren't they? They forgave you. In fact, they never really blamed you. Besides, you talk to Hermione plenty now and Ron can finally be in the same room as you without thinking you're going to kiss him. That's something, right?".

Lavender smiled weakly. "Yeah," she said "it's something".

The pair fell into silence again and Dean could see that Lavender was thinking hard. "What's up, Lavender?" he asked after a while.

"Is it because of my scars?" she whispered. "Is that why he cheated on me? Because I'm ugly?".

Lavender had always been touchy about the scars she gotten during the battle. However, no one really saw her as ugly, only she did.

"You're not ugly, Lavender," Dean said. "The scars just show how brave you are. Listen, I don't know why Seamus and Parvati did this to you, I don't know why they did it to me...but we're just going to have to accept it".

"How?" Lavender croaked. "How do you just move on?".

"I haven't!" Dean snapped. "I won't. I can't. It's just...it's done, isn't it? It's happened and we can't take it back".

Lavender remained quiet and expressionless for a long time. "I think," she murmured eventually "that I'd like to go home now".

* * *

When Dean had gotten Lavender back to her house -in one piece- he heard some giggling coming from the kitchen. He recognized it as Skye and smiled at Hannah who came down the hall.

"I'm sorry," Lavender said sheepishly to Hannah.

"Don't apologize," Hannah replied "Seamus told me you two have been having some trouble".

"Seamus?" Lavender blanched and marched towards the kitchen.

"Oops," Hannah grimaced "I've said too much. I better go. See you later, Dean and thanks".

"Bye," Dean said absentmindedly as he followed Lavender.

Seamus was sitting at the kitchen table with Skye on his lap. Two-year-old Parker was sitting in a high chair, eating bits of burnt toast that his father fed him.

"Daddy's back!" Skye cheered at Lavender and Dean as they entered the kitchen.

"Well," Lavender said through gritted teeth "isn't this nice?".

"Lavender," Seamus said hoarsely "they're my kids too".

"And I never said that you couldn't see them," Lavender said coldly. "We'll work out a time for you to have them. Maybe weekends and such".

"So, that's it then, is it?" Seamus asked " we're just saying goodbye to ten years and two children together? Throwing in the towel, are we?".

"Yes!" Lavender shouted. "Yes, we are!".

Dean picked up Parker and gestured with his head for Skye to come with him out of the kitchen.

She wasn't eager to leave her parents but she didn't like them fighting either, so she hopped down from her father's lap and left with her godfather.

The door slammed shut and Seamus looked back at his wife. "Lavender-".

"No!" she cried. "I am not having this conversation now, Seamus. It still hurts too much. We are finished. Over. I will never forgive you for what you did. I will never trust you again and I can't be with someone I don't trust".

"You didn't seem to have any trouble finding someone else," Seamus muttered bitterly as he stood up.

The words had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and Lavender spun around so quickly that he shrunk back.

"Are you talking about Dean?!" she shrieked. "How dare you?! You complete asshole! Dean is my friend! My heartbroken friend who just found out his girlfriend cheated on him with his best mate! Dean is about the only person who understands me, right now! That's why he is here! To help me!".

"Help you?" Seamus snorted. "Sure".

Once he had started, he didn't seem able to control himself, and Lavender shoved him.

"Yes, help!" she yelled, pushing him roughly against the wall. "He isn't interested into getting into my pants. That's your filthy obsession not his!".

SMACK!

Seamus slapped Lavender across the face with all the strength he could muster and she staggered back in shock.

A split second silence and Seamus gasped as he realised what he'd done.

It was hard to say who looked more horrified.

"Lavender," Seamus began "I'm so sorry. You were just-I'm sorry. Let me look at it".

He made to touch her cheek but she flinched away from him.

"Haven't you hurt me enough?" she whimpered, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Too much," Seamus said.

"There's something we can agree on," Lavender said and turned around. She gripped the edge of the sink and Seamus could see her shaking as she tried to contain her sobs.

"I really am sorry, Lavender," he said.

"Seamus, just go," she said "please. Just leave".

"Lav-".

"Get out!" she shouted.

Seamus swallowed loudly, nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

"Daddy?" Skye called, bounding downstairs as Seamus walked towards the front door. "Where are you going?".

"I'm going for a little while, love," he said "your mother is going to take care of you".

"Why?" Skye whispered, her eyes watering. "Did I something bad? I can be better, I promise".

Seamus smiled slightly and brushed the hair away from her face. "No, sweetheart," he said "you didn't do anything wrong. You've just got to stay here".

"Why can't I come with you?" Skye asked.

"Because Daddy has some things he needs to sort out," Seamus said "I won't be gone forever. I'll be back before you know it".

Skye wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "OK," she said "don't forget me".

"I won't," Seamus said "how could I? You be a big girl, OK?".

"Yes, Daddy".

"Good," he said and kissed her forehead as she pulled away. "I love you".

And then he was gone.

Dean came down the stairs and hugged Skye tightly as she burst into tears.

"He didn't even say goodbye to Parker," she sobbed, burying her face in the crook of his neck "or give Mummy a kiss like he always does".

Dean sighed and held her tighter. "I know, baby girl," he said softly "I know".


	6. Chapter 6

After Dean had calmed Skye down somewhat, and she and Parker were playing quietly, he went back into the kitchen.

Lavender was still standing at the sink when he entered. "Lavender?" he asked quietly.

She turned to face him, wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "Dean," she said "can I get you anything?".

"No thanks," Dean said "Lav, are you OK?".

"Mhm," she nodded "I'm great".

Dean studied her face, noticing a bright red mark on one side. "Oh my god," he said under his breath "Lavender, did-did he hit you?".

Lavender started to shake her head, stopped and then nodded. "Yes," she said "I provoked him though".

"Jeez," Dean said "why didn't you hex him? Curse him into oblivion? Chop his ba-".

"Thank you, Dean!" Lavender said loudly "but I'm OK".

"No, you're not," Dean said and Lavender grinned "but you will be".

"I doubt that Dean," she said with the smile still on her face. "I'm screwed up and I don't think I'm going to get any better!" She laughed and it made Dean frown even more. "My life isn't going to get any better after this."

"Sure, it will," Dean said "do you want me to fix your cheek?".

Lavender nodded and Dean sat her down at the kitchen table and pulled out his wand to cast a cooling charm on her cheek.

"Thanks," she murmured and touched the side that had been slapped. "Feels better, already," she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Lavender," he said "please don't cry".

She didn't stop however and soon was sobbing into her hands and Dean wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he soothed. "It'll be alright."

"It isn't," she replied "it isn't! Dean, this is all such a mess. My best friend slept with m-my husband. Why?".

"You don't think I've asked the same question? I don't know why Lavender, and I honestly don't want to get into their minds and know what they were thinking when they did it."

"Do you think they even thought about us?" Lavender asked "or how it would affect Skye or Parker? It hurts so much".

Dean shook his head. "No. They were selfish and idiotic and if I could go back in time and stop it I would. It hurts like hell and you're in so much pain Lav, it's awful seeing you like this. I'm not used to it."

"Why, Dean?" Lavender asked "why do you care about everyone else before yourself? You need to cry! God dammit Dean!" she jumped up out of her seat. "Cry! Yell! Throw stuff around! Shout! Do something besides sitting here and comforting me! Do something to show me that you feel the same pain that I do!".

Dean stood up and shrugged.

"No!" She whined. "That's not what I want to see! Dean, do something! She cheated on you! You were a great boyfriend and she hurt you! You wanted to marry Parvati!" The last sentence set something off in him and he burst into tears. Lavender jumped at Dean's sudden break down.

"Oh my god," Lavender brought her hand to her mouth "I'm sorry!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry. I just needed to know that you're hurting too. Oh Dean, I'm sorry!".

He shook his head and sank down to the ground. "I had proposed," he sobbed. "I-I told her I l-loved her and w-wanted her forever! A-And she told me she ch-cheated on m-me!"

"Dean!" Lavender said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. Please. Just... I'm sorry".

"D-Don't be," he said softly. "It's not like it will change anything."

Lavender sat down beside him and squeezed his hand. "The worst part is," she said "it's not really Seamus who broke me...it's Parvati. I thought, no matter what, I could always count on her... All the years, we've been friends".

Dean nodded and sniffed. "I never i-imagined...I mean Seamus!" He yelled and Lavender jumped slightly. "Seamus of all people! After all I've done for that git and this is how he thanks me!? Freaking bastard!"

Lavender looked at him a moment. "Wait here," she said.

She stood up and left the room. Dean heard her talking to Skye out in the hall a few later, there was the sound of someone apparating. Lavender came back ten minutes later and smiled at Dean. "Get up," she said gently "please".

She helped him up and took his hand, leading him from the kitchen and out to the living room. "What are you doing, Lav?" he asked with a weak voice.

She didn't reply and dragged him into the garage. "I just took Skye and Parker to my mothers house," she said "so you don't have to worry about swearing". She grinned before handing him a pair of goggles.

"Lavender," he sighed, but she ignored him and shoved the goggles into his chest. He sighed again and took them.

"It really helps, Dean! Trust me," she smiled and slipped a pair over her own eyes. "Just pretend it's her head or something."

He frowned. "Her head?" he asked uncertainly.

"Or whatever you want," Lavender said.

"Lavender," Dean said "I really don't want to do this. I don't need it".

"Yes," she nodded "you do. Now put the goggles on".

He groaned, "Lavender-"

"NOW!" She yelled and he scrambled to put them on. "Now just pick something up and-" she threw it at the opposite wall and smiled as the pieces shattered.

"But all this stuff is yours and Seamus'," Dean whined "there's nothing here for me and Vati!"

"Parvati, Dean. You don't have any nickname with her now."

Dean frowned and sighed.

"Just take your anger out on Seamus then," she whispered and threw another item.

"Fine," he mumbled and picked up the item closest to him.

Dean sighed. He didn't want to do it but Lavender nudged him. "Throw it," she said.

He balanced out the item in his hand and looked up at the wall.

"Come on Dean," she urged. "Forget that he was your friend and all that crap! He slept with the girl you wanted to marry! He fucked Parvati," again something inside him snapped at her name and he reared his arm back and then forward sending the object into the wall and breaking into a million different pieces.

"Yes!" Lavender cheered before shoving a vase into his hand and grabbing a bottle for herself. "Go again".

He did. And again. And again. And again. And the whole time he was crying, but Lavender didn't notice and he didn't want her to. She was trying to help him after all, and if she saw him crying she'd only be more upset that her plan had failed.

Eventually Lavender -who had cheered him on the whole time- fell silent and he looked over at her to see her leaning against the table, holding a photo frame in her hands.

Dean's eyes flickered to the photograph of Seamus, Parvati, him and Lavender. It had been taken on Seamus and Lavender's wedding day. It was a muggle image, taken by Seamus's father.

"You said you didnt have anything with Parvati in it," Lavender smiled weakly "so do you want to throw this one?".

Dean took the picture and looked it over. He had one arm thrown around Seamus' shoulders and was laughing at a joke that was forgotten to him now.

Seamus had his hand around Lavender's waist and Lavender was kissing his cheek, Seamus looked extremely pleased with this.

And then he let his eyes travel to Parvati.

She was looking up at Dean with such admiration and love that it made him wonder when it had gone away. She had both hands around him and didn't look like she would be letting go anytime soon, which he remembered she didn't that night.

He just wished she had held onto him a little bit more later in life. He gently placed the picture back on the shelf and took off his goggles.

"Thank you, Lavender," he said "but I think I'm done for today."

Lavender took off the goggles. "I'm done forever," she whispered. "I'm finished".

She left the garage, knocking the photo frame off the shelf and onto the floor, where it shattered just like the friendship and trust between the four people in it had.

Dean bent down and brushed the glass away and took the picture.

He looked over it once more and will a small smile and sob, shoved it into his pocket.

* * *

He left the garage, finding Lavender sitting on the sofa, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said "I shouldn't have made you do that".

"No it's fine," he reassured her and sat next to her. "It helped a bit," he smiled. "I just can't throw things at a wall to get over it. I have my way of grieving and you have yours."

"I know," she sighed "Dean, I give up. I'm never going to fall in love or trust anyone ever again. Everytime that I have, it's just ended in me getting pushed aside for another girl".

"If you do need anything I'm a pretty lonely bloke," he joked.

Lavender laughed softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Only thing we can really," he sighed. "Move on."

"How?" Lavender asked "how do I move on? How do I tell my kids that Daddy doesn't love Mummy anymore? What about the baby, if it's yours, what are you going to do about that?".

"I'll help with it, maybe even ask for full custody. It would be better off with me anyways, I can tell," he sighed. "Now you," he blew out a big breath, "you're just going to have to tell them. You can't hide it from them, they're going to notice Lav. There's no point in hiding it."

"But Dean," Lavender said "what if the baby's not yours?".

"Then it's not mine," he said and his voice cracked. "But good God I hope it is. I want a kid of my own...and I want it to be with Parvati, even after all this, I want a kid that's some of me and some of her."

"I understand that," Lavender said softly "Dean... You didn't have a shared Gringgots vault with her, did you?".

Dean paled. "Yes," he said.

Lavender sighed. "Parvati could take all your money," she said "and then how would you take care of a baby?".

"I don't know," he whispered. "I'd work for years with a million jobs just to get it all back and have my baby stay with me. Who knows, maybe a few friends would help too, but I couldn't ask that of anyone."

"Where are you going to live?" Lavender asked "I'm sorry to put all this pressure on you, but if this baby is yours and Parvati is three months pregnant, you have exactly six months to get your life together".

"I'll find a flat. I'll do what I can, Lavender".

She looked at him and smiled. "I've always admired you Dean. You're very noble."

"No," Dean said "I just do what I have to". He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If it is my baby, I don't want to take them away from their mother".

"How would you?" Lavender questioned.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said "don't all kids need a mother?".

"Yes, but not when the mother is evil," Lavender spat.

"She's not evil!" Dean yelled and pulled away from her. "She just made a mistake!"

"A mistake," Lavender scoffed. "Yeah, that's what Seamus said too. Tell me, Dean, how was it a mistake?".

"Because she was drunk! She was drunk and upset and Seamus was there to help her!"

"And all the times after that?" Lavender challenged and Dean opened his mouth to protest but found the words wouldn't come.

His eyebrows furrowed and he glared at Lavender. "I don't know what Seamus told you, but Parvati loved me, we were going to get married and have kids and live a happy life together. Then your stupid husband came in and took her from me!"

"My stupid husband?" Lavender said "if your girlfriend loved you, oh so much, why did she keep screwing my stupid husband?".

"Be-Because-"

"Because why Dean? Tell me! I'm curious to know!"

"Because Seamus is a manipulative bastard that's why!"

Lavender snorted. "Oh, quit lying to yourself Dean! She cheated on you because she was unfaithful, untrustworthy, and probably unhappy!"

"Unhappy?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean!" Lavender shouted "Unhappy! Unhappy with you, with her life, and with her future!"

"Do you really think so?" He whispered.

"Ha! I know so!" She screamed and turned to look at him. Upon seeing his pained face she realised her mistake. "Oh Dean, I'm sorry!"

"Forget it Lavender," he snapped.

Lavender buried her head in her hands. "I can't do this," she mumbled "I really can't do this anymore"

"And you think I can?" he whimpered. "You think I'm having the time of my life over here?"

"I don't know what to do," Lavender said "and don't you dare tell me to move on!".

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Lavender! I really don't!"

"Do you still love Parvati?".

Dean hesitated and took a deep breath before he nodded slightly. "She's not the type of girl you just get over."

"Then why get over her?" Lavender asked " if we don't know what to do and we still love them, then why don't we just forgive them and take them back?".

"Because I don't trust her anymore. Do you trust Seamus?" She shook her head and Dean shrugged. "I guess that's that then, right?"

"It shouldn't be!" Lavender protested "I had two kids with that man...we've been married for eight years, we've been together for ten. We grew up together. I can't just give up on us".

"Do what you want Lavender, but I'm just letting you know that I've let her go. And while it's easier said than done, that's what I'm going to do."

Lavender rubbed at her eyes. "You're right," she mumbled "or maybe you're not. I don't know. I'm too messed up to care. I'm going to have a rest. Are you going to stay here or go to your parents?".

"If you don't mind I would like to stay here. I don't have the heart to tell Mum yet...she'll be crushed. She loved Parvati and was already looked forward to being a grandma. I can't face that today."

"You'll have to face it sometime," Lavender said sadly "but you can stay as long as you want, Dean. It doesn't matter to me".

"Thank you," he said softly.

"I'll see you later," she whispered.

He looked up and sighed at her defeated form. He got up and walked over to hug her tightly. "It's going to be alright Lav. I know it," he reassured her and felt her nod.

He bent down to kiss her cheek and she smiled sadly at him before turning to go to her room.

Leaving Dean feeling more alone than ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

Forty-eight hours. That's how long Lavender had been asleep for.

Even when her mother had dropped Skye and Parker back home, Lavender didn't once stir.

Lavender's mother was a friendly woman who had seemed most surprised to see Dean there.

Thankfully though, she hadn't said a word about it.

Two days, Dean had been taking care of Skye and Parker. He didn't mind, he liked the kids very much and keeping busy meant his mind didn't stray.

Skye, however, was not fond of this arrangement.

She wanted her mother awake and her father back. NOW!

* * *

"Is Mummy dying?".

Dean turned to stare at Skye. She was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Dean as he made her breakfast.

"No, of course not," he assured her with a smile.

"Then I don't see why she can't cook breakfast," Skye pouted.

Dean exhaled slowly. "It's complicated adult stuff," he said "besides, what's wrong with the way I cook?".

"Nothing," Skye fell silent. For about five seconds. "Why don't you live with Aunt Parvati anymore?".

"It's-".

"Complicated adult stuff," Skye said with a sigh.

"Mummy!" Parker cheered and Lavender stumbled into the kitchen.

"She lives," Dean teased as Lavender scooped up the little boy.

"I feel awful," she muttered.

"You haven't eaten in two days," Dean said "are you hungry?".

Lavender just turned green at the sight of food. "No".

Parker placed a chubby hand on Lavender's forehead. "Mummy sick?" he asked.

Lavender smiled. "Mummy's fine, baby," she said.

Skye decided to skip the pleasantries. "When is Daddy coming home?" she demanded.

Lavender rubbed her temple. "I don't know".

"Why not?".

"Because..." Lavender said. "Never mind, Skye".

"But Mummy-".

"Who wants eggs?" Dean interrupted but Skye pushed her plate away.

"No thanks," she said before getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Lavender sighed and watched her go. "I'm sorry about her, Dean".

"It's OK," Dean replied. "She's confused. No big deal".

Lavender smiled, walked over to the playpen in the corner of the room and placed Parker in it.

"Are you working today?" she asked.

"No," Dean said "I was thinking of taking a holiday. I need it and I think I've earned it".

Lavender nodded. "I'm going in today," she said.

"You shouldn't, Lavender," Dean mumbled. "Parvati-".

"It's fine," Lavender said earnestly. "I've got to go back sometime".

"You're still hurting," Dean said softly.

"I'm alright," Lavender said "I need something to do, anyway".

Dean shrugged. "I can't stop you," he muttered.

Lavender smiled. "Dean," she said "can I ask a teeny tiny little favour?".

Dean looked at her and could have sworn that her eyes flickered over to Parker.

"Oh no," he said "no, no, no. Lav, no".

"Please!" Lavender cried. "Just for a couple of hours. Please".

Dean yawned. "Come-".

"I'll pay you," she said quickly.

"That's not necessary," he said.

"So you'll do it?" Lavender questioned hopefully. "You'll babysit?".

He had been babysitting for two days straight! What did this woman want?!

Dean sighed and then gave a small jerk of his head. "Fine".

"Thank you!" Lavender said. "Did you hear that, Parker? Uncle Dean's going to watch you today".

Dean could already feel a headache coming on as Parker let out an ear splitting scream.

* * *

"Where have you been, Lav?" Ellen asked cheerfully. "Parvati's been moping around without you. She's been depressing the patients".

"Hmm," Lavender said through pursed lips "I bet she has".

Ellen looked interested but Lavender didn't elaborate. Instead, giving the witch a friendly wave before heading upstairs to the Fourth Floor.

It felt good to be back at work, yet Lavender was still nervous as to when she would run into Parvati.

Sure, the hospital was big but the world had a way of working so that you always bumped into the one person you were trying to avoid.

In fact as Lavender's luck would have it, she spotted Parvati entering the ward that Lavender, herself was assigned to.

Lavender sighed and walked into the room for irreversible spell damage.

Parvati saw her come in and tried to catch her eye but Lavender was determined to ignore her.

She quickly walked over to Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"Good morning," she said brightly "how are you feeling?".

Alice smiled slightly at her but that was about the best Lavender got. "Neville's coming today," she went on "won't that be exciting, Frank?".

"Lavender," a quiet voice said from behind her and she gritted her teeth.

She didn't need to turn to know it was Parvati.

"I'll bring you up your breakfast soon," she assured the Longbottom's before moving on.

She knew Parvati was following her. "Lavender-".

"Good morning, Christopher," Lavender said loudly to another patient. "Have you had your potion today?".

"What do you think about the magical yellow unicorn who dances on the rainbow with a spoonful of blue cheese dressing?" Christopher asked her, very seriously.

"Lav-".

"Well, it's a good thing we've got the charts then, isn't it?" Lavender said brightly to Christopher. "Let's see here".

"Lavender!".

Lavender groaned and spun around, coming face to face with her so called best friend. "I'm busy here," she snapped.

"I need to talk to you," Parvati said. "Please".

"Now really isn't the time," Lavender growled.

"At lunch then," Parvati pleaded.

Lavender exhaled. "OK," she said after a pause "but until then, go away".

Parvati nodded. She knew, in that moment, that was the best she could ask for.

* * *

Lavender waited for Parvati in the lunch room, tapping her fingers against the table.

After a few more minutes, Parvati finally came in, one hand rested on her stomach and Lavender had to resist the urge to slap her.

As soon as Parvati had fallen into the seat across from her, Lavender straightened up. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Parvati winced. "I-I want to t-talk to you," she stammered.

"Start talking then," Lavender barked.

"Seam- Someone told me that Dean is at your house," Parvati whispered.

"Cut the crap," Lavender said "I know it was Seamus who told you. Been shagging him much lately?".

"Lav," Parvati started "I-".

"Lavender," Lavender corrected "only my friends call me 'Lav'".

"We are friends-".

"We were," Lavender said icily "and yes, Dean is at my house".

"H-How is he?" Parvati whimpered.

"Hurt, devastated, heart-broken, confused," Lavender said "shall I go on or will I spare you the details?".

Tears were streaming down Parvati's cheeks, but she no longer had Lavender's pity. "I need you, Lavender. I need you..and Dean too".

Lavender was on her feet at once. "I can't speak for Dean," she spat "but you will never have me again. I am no longer your friend, Parvati. I want nothing to do with you".

"Lav-".

"IT'S LAVENDER!" she roared so loudly that everyone else in the room turned to stare at the girls.

"I made a mistake," Parvati said.

"A fucking big one!" Lavender yelled. "You ruined my marriage. My kids- OK, you know what? I can't deal with this. Not now".

"I'm sorry!" Parvati wailed, clinging to Lavender's arm like it was a life line.

"I don't believe you," Lavender hissed, her eyes burning angrily.

"I am! Really, I am!" Parvati said. "I should have told you sooner. I just-".

"You shouldn't have slept with Seamus in the first place!" Lavender snapped, causing everyone else in the room to gasp. "He was my husband, Parvati. Mine! I would never have done that to you. I loved you like a sister, Parvati and you-you did this- you. Why? Why did you do it?".

"I was mad with Dean," Parvati said "and he-Seamus was there".

"My husband!" Lavender cried. "So, you were mad at Dean. What about me? Were you mad at me too?".

Parvati shook her head. "N-No".

"And yet, you still had sex with Seamus," Lavender said "when I did nothing wrong. You knew it would break my heart but you did it anyway".

"I was drunk!".

"I don't care!" Lavender shouted. "You know, if it had just been Seamus to cheat on me then I would have been OK because I'd have you to help me...I trusted you more than anyone else. More than my family even, but you- I will never forgive you, Parvati. I want you nowhere near me or my children. Seamus, however, he is all yours".

Parvati was openly sobbing by that point. "I w-wasn't thinking," she said "w-when I did i-it, I wasn't t-thinking. I was so s-stupid".

Lavender looked her over with hatred and disgust. "Now that, Parvati," she said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I can believe".

Feeling everyone's eyes on her, Lavender stormed from the room.

She didn't turn back once.

Despite the sound of Parvati's crying ringing in her ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was most surprised when Lavender came home just a little after lunch. She wasn't due home until later that night.

"Thanks for the watching my kids, Dean," were the first words she said to him.

"N-No problem," Dean stammered "Parker is taking a nap and Skye is in her room. Lav, what are you doing home so early?".

"You were right," Lavender sighed "I shouldn't have gone back so soon".

Dean nodded. "Parvati?".

"Yep," Lavender muttered "she wants you back".

Dean stared at her, unblinking. "She does?" he asked.

"Yes," Lavender said and when Dean continued to stare at her, added: "What? Are you going to take her back?".

Dean hesitated. "No," he said "but I don't want to push her away either".

Lavender sat beside him on the sofa. "Why not?" she questioned.

"Because," Dean said "if that baby is mine...I want to be involved..and I think, I still love Parvati but I just don't trust her anymore".

"Dean," Lavender said "if you want to be with Parvati then that's fine. If you still want to be friends with Seamus, that's your business. It's your life, but I, on the other hand I don't want either of them near me or my children. Seamus can visit if I know he's coming but other than that, no".

"Do you plan to keep Seamus away from Skye and Parker?" Dean wondered aloud and Lavender smiled.

"Of course not," she said "but I don't want them living with him. I just can't trust him anymore so I wouldn't trust him with my children's lives".

Dean opened his mouth to argue. To tell her that maybe, she was being a little harsh. A little unreasonable. He was going to tell her all that and more, when he caught sight of her cheek. A dark purple bruised had formed where Seamus had slapped her, and suddenly Dean was filled with anger at Parvati and his ex best friend.

"How hard did he hit you, Lav?" Dean mumbled.

Lavender touched her cheek. "What? Oh, that," she rolled her eyes "it doesn't hurt. It was more shock than anything".

"He shouldn't have done it," Dean growled.

"Well, he did," Lavender said "and it's done. So, let's talk about something else".

"Such as?".

Lavender looked thoughtful before she grinned. "Say," she said "do you need a partner for this holiday of yours? I think I deserve a break".

Dean merely chuckled.

Seamus was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling when Parvati got home. She stared at him. "What are you doing?" she asked after a minute's silence.

"I was tired, you see," Seamus said "when I got home from work. I thought I would lie down. Turns out, this is more comfortable than it looks".

Parvati giggled softly. "You're an idiot, Seamus".

"Oh, I know," he replied with just a hint of irony. "Did you see Lavender at work today?".

Parvati had to fight back tears. "Yes," she said as Seamus picked himself up off the floor.

"Is she OK?".

"Not really," Parvati said "she told me to stay out of her life".

"She can't mean that," Seamus shook his head.

"She does," Parvati said earnestly.

"I suppose I can't blame her," Seamus said "I mean, if you were her, would you want to be near us right now?".

"No," Parvati admitted "but...but Seamus, don't you miss them? Even just a little bit?".

"Of course I do," Seamus said "I miss them like crazy but they're obviously angry and unfortunately stubborn".

"What are we going to do?" Parvati whined.

"What can we do?" Seamus questioned. "It's not like you can force them to drink a love potion or anything like that".

"No," Parvati said slowly "but there has to be something we can do".

Seamus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss to her forehead. "We'll figure out something".

"What?" Parvati asked.

"I don't know just yet," Seamus replied "but I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to stop thinking until I've come up with a plan".

And from the determined look in his eyes, Parvati knew he wouldn't rest until he had discovered a way to fix the mess that they were in.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later and Dean still struggled to sleep. He had a lot on his mind.

The baby. Parvati. Seamus. Lavender. His family.

It was all there in his head, and it was driving him mental.

He sighed for the tenth million time that night before he threw off the blanket and checked his watch. 10:30 pm.

Dean knew it was hopeless, there was no chance of him falling asleep. Besides, there was something he had to do, and he knew that he couldn't put it off any longer.

He got off the sofa and grabbed his travelling cloak before heading outside into the cold night.

* * *

Dean apparated in the alleyway near his parents house. Because they were muggles, and lived in a muggle neighbourhood, Dean couldn't risk anybody seeing him.

He wrapped the cloak tighter around himself and crossed the street to the house, before rapping on the door softly. He only hoped they were still up.

Within a few seconds the porch light was on and Dean's stepfather, Jack swung open the door.

"Dean?" he asked, blinking rapidly.

"Sorry Dad," Dean said "I didn't wake you, did I?".

"No, no, not at all, not at all," Jack smiled "but what are you doing calling in so late?".

"I er-" Dean wrung his hands nervously. "I needed to talk to you and Mum, preferably with the girls asleep".

He'd rather say what he had to say without his giggling, gossiping, Parvati-loving sisters present.

"Of course," Jack said, looking concerned "come in".

He stepped aside and allowed Dean to enter.

"Dean?" Sarah Thomas said as her son walked into the kitchen.

She and her husband were only just having one last tea before bed so she was most surprised to see Dean so late.

Dean kissed her cheek. "Hey Mum," he said "how are you?".

"Im good," Sarah replied "sit down, Dean. Do you want a tea?".

Dean shook his head as he sat down at the kitchen counter. Sarah and Jack exchanged curious expressions before turning back to their son.

Dean cleared his throat. "H-How have you been?".

"Fine," Sarah answered. "Dean, are you OK?".

He sighed in response. "Not really," he said "no. I've g-got something to tell you".

"Go on," Jack said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Parvati-" Dean froze, looked at their faces and knew he was about to destroy them. Somewhere, deep down inside, he found a speck of courage and plowed on. "Parvati cheated on me with Seamus and I don't know who the baby is and I'm living with Lavender at the moment to help her with her kids...and stuff," he finished lamely.

Apparently, that was a lot of information to take in only a few seconds because his mother and stepfather stared at him blankly for a minute.

Dean waited for it to sink in and when it did, his mother promptly burst into tears.

She had been so excited about her first grandchild, and she loved Parvati immensely.

"Oh Mum," Dean said "please don't cry".

"How c-could I not?" She asked. "You're hurting Dean! And w-when my child h-hurts, I hurt! How could she do this to you?You've been nothing but good to her and...and...it's just unfair!" She wailed loudly and Jack went to comfort her, still not saying anything on the topic.

"Mum," Dean said "it's OK. I'm alright".

He looked to his stepfather for help. "I always thought she was so nice," Dean's mother cried "and my grandchild! Not even mine?".

Dean exhaled. "It might be.." he said "we don't know yet". He stood up and walked over to Sarah before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up hope".

She grabbed his hand with her head bowed as she continued to cry. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I know you loved her," she whispered.

"I'll be okay Mum, don't you worry. You already have enough to handle with Dad around," Dean joked and got Sarah to smile. "I'll be okay".

Sarah kissed his forehead and nodded. "I know, I know," she patted his hand. "You're strong."

"Dad?" Dean said, turning to his stepfather who still hadn't said a word. "Are you OK?".

"Where's Seamus now?" he asked without preamble.

"I'm guessing with Parvati...why?" Dean asked, cautiously.

"Because I need to have a word with him, or a manly brawl. Same thing," Jack turned away from them and started for the front door.

"Dad! No wait!" Dean yelled running after him. "You can't do anything to him."

"And why not?!" Jack yelled. "He hurt you bad enough, and your mum! I have half a mind to bury his arse!"

"Dad," Dean said, grabbing Jack's arm. "Calm down. Sit down for a bit, have a drink. Just relax and we'll talk".

"If that child isn't yours, Finnigan's going to get it!" he warned, but obliged to Dean's request and walked back into the kitchen as Dean poured him a drink. "You and your mum shouldn't have to go through this!"

Dean didn't say anything. "Who-" his mother sniffled "who is Lavender?".

"Seamus's wife," Dean explained.

"And you're living with her?" Sarah demanded "why?".

"She needs me, Mum, she has two kids and is really upset and confused with this whole thing. I'm just a shoulder to lean on right now."

"But Dean.." Sarah sighed "that'll look bad..It'll look like you're trying to get with her".

"What!?" Dean exclaimed. "No no no, you have it all wrong! I'm not trying to get with her! I'm trying to help her. No. Me and Lav?" Dean thought about it and shook his head, mostly because he was trying to clear the images that crossed his mind. "No," he said softly with a far away look.

"Dean," Sarah cleared her throat "are you sure you don't like her? It's a dangerous game you're playing".

"I'm sure," he waved his hand dismissively. "We're just friends."

"You have a lot of friends who got married to their just friends!".

"Those friends are different! Not like me and Lav in the sense that there has never been any awkward sexual tension between us," he nodded and smiled.

"Oh, this is a horrible mess!" Sarah sobbed.

"How!?" Dean complained. "Lavender and I...it's nothing!"

"Your poor baby," Sarah whispered "what if it's not yours? You might never be a father!".

Dean frowned. "I know," he whispered. "But it's not like Parvati was the only girl in the world. I could fall in love again."

"But you won't trust again," his mother replied.

Dean sighed. "That's not true! It's not like she screwed me up for life Mum! I'm not going to be a lonely freak the rest of my life!"

"I know, Dean," Sarah said "but it's going to be so hard".

Dean turned away from her and headed for the exit. "I'll see you two later ".

"Dean Thomas," came the stern voice of Jack. "You get back in here right now."

Dean obeyed and shrugged at him. "What?".

Jack raised his eyebrows but ignored the rude reply. "How dare you walk out of here with that attitude towards your mother. She's only telling you the truth after all!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't do that either Dean," Jack warned. "Apologize."

Dean looked to Sarah and sighed. "I'm sorry for being rude," he said and she nodded.

"It's fine, Dean. I just thought you should know the truth."

"But that's the thing! I don't! I know that's the truth but I don't want to believe it!".

"Sometimes, you have to," Sarah said "you've got to accept it, Dean".

Dean fell into a seat and buried his head in his hands. "Why is this so complicated?".

Sarah sniffed loudly. In a way, her son reminded Sarah of her first husband. Dean's real father. She just hoped Dean wouldn't make the mistakes that his father had made.

"Love is complicated," she said finally.

* * *

Lavender was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard the loud crack of someone apparating, directly into her bedroom. She screamed and a hand quickly found its way over her mouth.

"Shhh Lav," a voice whispered "it's just me".

Lavender shoved the hand away as light filled up the room. "S-Seamus?" she blinked.

"Be quiet, woman," he said "you don't want to wake up the kids, do you? Or Dean?".

Seamus made a face and Lavender glared at him. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

He let out a breath and Lavender could smell the Firewhiskey. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"A-Are you drunk?".

"Just a little," Seamus said, holding his thumb an inch away from his forefinger. "I needed to talk to you...and you know- you know that I'm most honest when I've been drunk- drinking. Don't you, flower?".

"No arguments here, Finnigan," Lavender said coldly "and don't call me that".

To her disgust, he climbed into the bed beside her. "Lavender," he sighed "I've been thinking and thinking and thinking of a way to get you back. A way to get Parvati back with Dean..but I just can't do it. I've got no clue. You were always the brains of our relationship".

"Seems that way," Lavender hissed.

"Lavender," he chuckled and took her hands in his. "I miss you. I really do and I'll do anything to get you back".

"It's too late for that," Lavender snarled, pulling her hands away. "Goodnight Seamus".

However, he wasn't ready to give up so easily and Lavender gave a small scream when he pushed her down and pinned her to the bed.

"I'm not going," he growled "until you listen to me".

No matter how hard she struggled, he was just too strong. "I don't want to hear it!" she cried.

"Come on, Lav!" Seamus pleaded. "Just give me another chance".

"No!" Lavender yelled "I don't trust you! I can't! Not anymore! You don't know how much it hurts! I trusted you and you...you broke me, Seamus".

Lavender found she couldn't go on because by that point, she was openly sobbing. Seamus stared down at her before he released her hands and gave her room to sit up again, which she did.

"Lav," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it all back, I would".

"But you can't," Lavender replied "there's no way you can fix this, Seamus. No way at all. How would you have felt had I slept with Dean?".

Seamus didn't know how to reply. The truth was, it would have killed him had Lavender and Dean done that.

So Seamus did the only thing he could think of at that moment in time. It was the only thing that he could think would ease the pain. He kissed Lavender.

It wasn't rough or forceful but gentle and still passionate. He loved her. He really did, and he wanted her back in his life again.

He was in such shock when he realised that Lavender was kissing him back. She wasn't trying to fight him off. He could have shouted with joy if his lips weren't so occupied.

It felt so good to taste her again, to have her in his arms. Lavender would have felt the same had she not remembered that he had once done to her best friend what he was now doing to her.

His lips had ventured from hers to her neck and that was when Lavender pulled back.

He moved away, breathing heavily. "Lavender," he said "if you'd give me another chance, I'd spend the rest of my life trying to make this up to you. Just please, learn to trust me again".

Lavender smiled slightly and placed her hand on top of his. "No," she whispered "no Seamus. Not anymore".

He looked hurt but he nodded. "So," he said "that's it then, is it? This is goodbye to us?".

Lavender gently kissed his cheek. "Yes," she said through her tears "it is".

Seamus squeezed her hand tightly. "I really am sorry, Lav," he said "for all the pain I caused you".

"I know you are," Lavender said "I believe you".

"Good".

"You know, you can still see the kids," Lavender said "I would never take them away from you".

"Thank you," Seamus said "for everything. I mean not just for the kids but for-".

"Seamus," Lavender said "it's OK. I understand".

"OK," Seamus said "OK".

He let go of her hand, got off the bed and looked at her. Lavender couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for him, but the truth was, she didn't trust him anymore. And she couldn't be with someone she didn't trust.

"Lavender?" he croaked and she signaled for him to go on. "I still love you, you know? I don't think I'll ever stop".

Lavender knew how he felt. She had been with him for ten years, had grown up with him, had done so much with him. He was the father of her children, and some part of her would always love him.

"You should go, Seamus," she said quietly.

He swallowed, took one last long look at her and then turned on the spot.

The crack that echoed after he was gone, only reminded Lavender of just how cruel and lonely the world could be.


	10. Chapter 10

No sooner had Seamus vanished then Lavender heard the front door open and close quietly. She was suddenly gripped with fear.

Grabbing her wand from beside her and climbing out of bed, she headed towards the stairs hoping that the kids would stay asleep.

She descended the stairs and saw a shadow move into the house. "Lumos Maxima," Lavender mumbled. Instantly the entrance hallway and the staircase filled up with light. "Dean?".

He blinked multiple times in the bright light. "Sorry if I woke you, Lav," he said.

"You didn't," Lavender replied. "Seamus did".

"Seamus?" Dean scowled. "Is he living here again? Do you want me to go?".

"No, no," Lavender said quickly. "He came into my bedroom, drunk again. He was saying how much he misses me and blah blah blah".

Dean rolled his eyes. "As always," he said "when Seamus Finnigan is drunk, he wants to shag everything that moves".

"Or doesn't move," Lavender giggled.

Dean grinned. "That's true, Lav".

"Anyway," Lavender said. "Where were you?".

Dean sighed and walked into the living-room. "Nox," Lavender said as she followed him.

The moonlight provided enough light for her to see and she glared at the window. She hated the moon.

Dean was sitting on the sofa with his head buried in his hands. Lavender sat beside him and rubbed his back. "Dean?".

"I was telling my parents about Parvati," he explained, lifting his head.

"Oh," Lavender said "how were they?".

"Crushed," Dean said "especially Mum. She loved Parvati".

"Well," Lavender said "Seamus has nothing to worry about. His parents hate me".

"No, they don't".

"Don't they?" Lavender snorted. "It sounded like it when they said I was a good for nothing bitch who they only accepted because of Skye and Parker".

"They said that to your face?" Dean said in horror. Seamus' parents had always been nice to him.

"Among other things," Lavender said. "Mentioned my scars a lot too".

"Lavender-".

"Dean, it's fine," Lavender said. "I'm used to it. I'm just glad I've got my kids. I mean, they're probably the only ones who don't want to scream when they see me".

Dean looked at her. "I don't want to scream," he said "you're not ugly, Lav. I don't know what I have to say or do to make you see that you're not as bad as you think you are".

Lavender sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate to admit it," she said "but sometimes I miss Parvati".

"I'm the same with Seamus," Dean exhaled. "It's like, your whole life, you knew that if you ever needed advice or someone to go then that one person would be there... But now...". He trailed off but Lavender understood.

"It's almost as if it's not them anymore," she murmured. "Like someone else has just completely taken over and replaced the people we knew".

"Or thought we knew," Dean said sadly. "You've changed too, Lav".

"In what ways?" Lavender demanded.

"In better ways," Dean explained. "No offense, but at school you were giggly and gossipy and annoying but now-".

"I've grown up," Lavender said coldly. "I had to, Dean".

"Lavender, I didn't mean it like that-".

"Oh save it, Thomas," Lavender said angrily. "You're just like everybody else. You still view me as 'Won-Won's' girl. I'm not like that anymore. Does everyone want me to go back to that? Because it's all anyone ever seems to talk about when they talk about me. If it's not that than it's my scars. Never mind, about all the other things I did. All that matters is I gave Ron a necklace for Christmas-".

"You gave him what?" Dean grinned.

"Exactly my point!" Lavender cried.

"Lav, I'm sorry-".

"You want to know the truth, Dean?" Lavender scowled. "You want to know why I don't giggle and gossip like I used to? It's because of the times my hands were nailed to the desk by the Carrows! Because of the time that a werewolf attacked me! Because of the fact that my husband shagged my best friend! There's your answer!".

"You keep bringing in that last excuse!" Dean said.

Lavender stood up and shook her head. "I thought," she said "you of all people would understand me".

"Save the pity party for someone who gives a shit, Lavender," Dean snapped. "You think you were the only one to suffer in the war? Oh boo hoo. Poor freaking Lavender. Got a few scratches across her face. How about we go visit George Weasley or Dennis Creevey, hmm? Ask Hannah how she's doing without her mum, perhaps? Pay Teddy Lupin a quick visit, maybe? Would you like that, Lavender? Would it make you feel better?".

"You say that I've changed," Lavender whispered. "What about you, Dean? What happened to you? What happened to the guy who saw the beauty in everyone and everything? Who could spend hours drawing? Showing people good things that they didn't notice in themselves? What happened to him?".

"He got a taste of the real world, sweetheart," Dean sneered.

Lavender swallowed. "Well," she said "if he ever comes back, let me know, won't you?".

She turned from him and vanished up the stairs.

Dean flopped back onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

He really was an idiot.

* * *

Dean awoke the next morning to a loud knock at the front door. He heard it open and Lavender converse with someone.

It was a male.

Curiousity got the better of Dean and he walked to the entrance hallway, leaning against the bannister of the stairs and crossing his arms.

Lavender was talking earnestly to a man that Dean had never seen before. To be honest, he looked much too old for the blonde who was only in her late twenties and Dean tried to look as intimidating as possible.

It didn't work very well.

"Thank you so much," Lavender said. "I'll see you tomorrow then?".

The man nodded and Lavender flashed him a smile before shutting the door and turning to face Dean.

"Who was that?" he demanded.

"Good morning to you too," Lavender replied.

"I'm only asking because if you're going to date him, you should be careful," Dean said "Skye won't take too kindly to-".

"I'm not going to date him!" Lavender barked. "For one thing, he's married and another thing, he's about sixteen years my senior. I'm not that desperate, Dean. Besides, it's none of your business who I date".

"I know but-".

"If you must know," Lavender went on. "I was buying a bed from him".

"You were?" Dean questioned. "Why?".

"Because in all the time Seamus and I lived here," Lavender said stiffly. "We've never had a spare bed. We have a guest bedroom but no bed, and I really can't have you sleeping on that sofa any longer".

Dean stared at her. "You bought a bed for me?".

"For guests, Dean," Lavender smirked. "Honestly, weren't you listening?".

"You want me to stay?" Dean asked.

"Only if you want to," Lavender shrugged. "I can't force you, of course but-".

She cut off when Dean pulled her in for a hug. "Even after everything I said to you last night," he mumbled. "You still care. I'm sorry, Lavender".

The blonde smiled and patted his back awkwardly. "You were right though, Dean," she said. "I've been selfish. My suffering is nothing compared to some".

"But it's still suffering," Dean said "I'm sorry".

"Don't be," Lavender said. "Really, I'm getting tired of hearing those words".

Dean agreed and moved away from her. "Thank you, Lavender," he said. "For-".

"I'm getting sick of those words too," she said. "Just say OK and move on with it".

Dean grinned. "OK," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few months seemed to fly by, and before anyone knew it, it was nearly Christmas time.

Despite Dean's parents insisting he stop living with Lavender, he stayed with her.

Truth be told, his only other option was to live with his worrywart of a mother, his bossy stepfather and his annoying sisters.

As much as he loved them, no thank you!

Though Skye and Parker were excited about Christmas, neither Dean nor Lavender could really work up the energy.

They put up decorations and acted happy for the kids but on the inside, they were utterly and completely miserable.

* * *

"Come on, Skye!" Lavender called, scooping up Parker who giggled. "Time for bed".

"Five more minutes?" Skye pleaded.

"No," Lavender said firmly. "You want to be up nice and early to open your presents tomorrow, don't you?".

"Yes!" Skye cheered. "Goodnight Uncle Dean!".

"Night Skye," Dean replied. "Goodbye Parker".

"Bye Uncle Dean!" Parker squealed.

When Lavender came downstairs a few minutes later, she was to find Dean placing presents under the tree.

"Who are they for?" she asked.

Dean shrugged. "Some for Skye, some for Parker and one for you," he looked up at her with a smile but was startled to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Dean shuffled uncomfortably. "They're just presents, Lav," he coughed.

"It's more than that!" Lavender said earnestly. "It's the thought. It's the fact that even after Skye gets angry at you or when I'm horrible to you, you still care enough to buy us gifts".

"They're not much," Dean said.

"That doesn't matter".

"Well," Dean rubbed his hands together. "You've given me a place to stay. It's the least I can do".

Lavender smiled. "I really don't know how I would have gotten through this without you, Dean".

"You would have, Lav," Dean murmured uncomfortably. "You're stronger than you think".

Lavender laughed. "Merlin, I hope so".

* * *

Wrapping and boxes were strewn all over the was sitting by the window, playing with her new chess set from Dean when she gave a loud shriek. "Daddy's here!".

Lavender and Dean looked up at once. Sure enough, coming down the driveway was Seamus and Parvati. Dean flinched at the sight of Parvati. She had gotten so big and the baby would be due in only a few months.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Lavender growled as Skye ran out to greet them.

Lavender reached the front door just in time to see Seamus pick Skye up and spin her around.

"Merry Christmas Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"You too, baby girl," Seamus smiled.

Parker hid behind Lavender's leg, watching the exchange with curiosity.

"It's OK, sweetie," Lavender told him. "You can go say hi to your dad".

Parker waddled over to his father but Lavender was looking at Parvati. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I told you I don't want you near my kids or my house".

"Relax Lavender," Parvati rolled her eyes. "I just came to give something to Dean".

"Well, organize to meet him elsewhere," Lavender snarled.

"Lavender," Seamus interrupted. "Not today".

"Excuse me?" Lavender started. "You come here unannounced and expect me to-".

As they began another one of their famous arguments, Parvati slipped past Lavender and into the house.

She found Dean sitting on the sofa in the living-room. She felt terrible when she saw him. He looked ill.

There were heavy bags under his eyes and he had lost a lot of weight.

"Hello Dean," she said cautiously.

He barely nodded. "Parvati".

She sighed. It was no longer 'Vati'. Not by him.

"I have something for you," Parvati said, pulling a package out of her handbag. "It's a good Lavender kept Seamus' old TV.. Even though she never learned how to use it".

Her pathetic joke didn't even get a weak smile. Dean turned to look at her. "You think I want a gift from you?" he spat. "Do you really think a present will make this better?".

"No, I don't," Parvati replied. "But I want you to have it anyway".

Dean didn't say anything so Parvati placed the small package on the coffee table. She smiled slightly at Dean, turned and left.

* * *

"-And I want them back tomorrow morning at ten," Lavender snapped. "Not a second after".

"Yes, yes," Seamus rolled his eyes. "Alright fine".

Dean was still sitting on the sofa when Lavender came in.

"He's taken the kids for the night," she explained. "He wants to bond with them or some crap like that. I only agreed because- Dean, what's that?".

Dean held in his hands the present that Parvati had left him and he felt tears welling in his eyes. "An ultrasound DVD," he said softly. "She must have gone to a muggle hospital and done it for me".

"Oh... That's... Oh".

"I dunno if I want to watch it," Dean whispered. "What if the baby isn't mine?".

"Well," Lavender said. "If it's a boy then there's one way to tell if it's yours or Seamus'".

"Oh yeah, what's that?".

"If it's Seamus'," Lavender smirked. "Little D".

Dean roared with laughter. "That's insulting to Parker!" he chuckled.

"My poor son," Lavender giggled.

* * *

Lavender studied Dean's face as he watched the screen intently.

His eyebrows were furrowed together in a large frown but every now and then, the corners of his mouth would curve into the tiniest smile.

Lavender hoped against hope that the baby was Dean's because if anyone deserved it, it was him.

Not Seamus.

Dean suddenly flicked off the television. "I've seen enough," he said flatly.

"OK," Lavender said. She didn't want to push him. The poor bloke had suffered enough as it was.

He went over to the tree and grabbed a little box from underneath it before he came back over to Lavender and passed it to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you," she pulled open the box and laughed at the sight of a ring. "My divorce isn't final yet, you know?" she teased.

Dean snorted. "It's not that kind of ring, ding-dong," he said.

Lavender chortled before pulling the ring out of the box and inspecting it. It was a silver ring and in the middle sat a stone. Her smile faded slightly. "Dean," she whispered. "It's gorgeous.. I hope it didn't cost you too much".

He shrugged. "The stone is Lavender fluorite," he explained. "It's colourless when it's pure and it's coloured by impurities. It reminds me of you.. You shine brighter now than you did at school. I mean to say, those scars are part of you now. You're still pretty, Lavender and you're also a lot braver now too".

Lavender fought back tears and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she sobbed into his shoulder. "Thank you so much".

"It's OK," Dean smiled.

She pulled away and brushed at her eyes. "I have something for you too," she said once she'd put the ring on.

"Lav, you didn't have to-".

"Shut up, Thomas," Lavender ordered. She took the last present out from under the tree. "Now, it's obviously not as good as yours but.. Well, I hope you like it anyway".

She gave it to him and he opened it slowly. Carefully.

And when he did, he smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time.

It was a drawing kit. Brand new. Sheets of drawing paper, easels, paintbrushes, pencils.. Anything and everything Dean needed for his art, it was in there.

"Lavender," he breathed. "It's great. Honestly, it's really great".

Lavender beamed at him. "You always were so good at drawing, Dean," she said "even in dark times, you had a way of making anything at all so beautiful and unique. You should share that gift with people".

Dean nodded slowly. His fingers were already inching to draw. "You know what, Lav?" he said. "I just might do that".


	12. Chapter 12

"Guess what, Uncle Dean?".

Dean looked up from his book to stare at Skye. "What?" he questioned.

"Tomorrow is a new year," Skye grinned. "Mummy said that me and Parker could stay up until midnight tonight to watch the fireworks but it's straight to bed, after that".

"That's great," Dean smiled as Skye sat down beside him.

"Uncle Dean?" Skye said. "What's a new years resolution?".

Dean pondered her question. "It's something you want to change," he explained. "Something that you will do or won't do next year.. Whatever it is, it changes your lifestyle, if you stick to it, of course".

"Oh," Skye said. "I have one".

"In the space of two seconds?" Dean chuckled but at her hurt expression, added: "What's yours, kid?".

"To be better behaved so that Mummy and Daddy like each other again," Skye said and Dean sighed.

"Skye," he said gently. "It's not your fault that they're mad at each other".

"Then why doesn't Mummy ever tell me why she's mad at Daddy?" Skye demanded. "And don't say it's complicated adult stuff!".

"As you get older," Dean said softly. "You change, and sometimes the person you love isn't someone you love anymore. I don't mean mum or dad or grandma or your brother, I mean boyfriends and girlfriend or husbands and wives. Sometimes, like your mummy and daddy, you drift apart from that person. It doesn't mean that you don't want them to be happy, it just means that you're not in love with them anymore, and that's OK".

Skye frowned at him. "But why don't people love each other anymore? Why do they stop?".

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, kid," he said. "I dunno".

* * *

"Dean? Are we meeting you there or are you ready to go?" Lavender asked, knocking on the door to the spare bedroom.

It swung open. "Go?" Dean muttered. "Go where?".

Lavender stared at him. "To Diagon Alley, you numpty," she said. "They've had a street party every New Years Eve since the war, remember?".

"Oh.. Yeah, right... I forgot".

"Of course you did," Lavender sighed. "Hop to it, Dean".

"Actually Lav," Dean said. "I think I'm going to stay here".

"What? Why?".

"I don't feel much like celebrating," Dean murmured. "You guys go. Have a good time".

"Dean?" Lavender sighed. "You haven't been out of the house for months! Your friends miss you and you need to get out. Explore! Get drunk! Snog a pretty girl! I don't care, just do something!".

"Lavender-".

"Please Dean?" Lavender pouted. "For me?".

Dean scowled. "Woman," he said "you'll be the death of me".

He grabbed his coat and Lavender grinned.

* * *

"I wish people would stop asking where Parvati is," Dean hissed as they pushed their way through the crowds of Diagon Alley. "Can we go? It's freezing!".

"Dean, stop being such a party pooper," Lavender tutted, pulling Parker along gently. "These people haven't seen you in so long. Look, there's Neville! I'll go get the kids a treat or something. You go talk to Neville".

Dean grumbled under his breath and shuffled over to his friend. Neville was in a conversation with Luna Scamander.

"Hey Luna," Dean mumbled "Hi Neville".

"What's the matter with you?" Hannah chuckled as she came over to Neville's side. "You say hello and people want to kill themselves".

Dean grunted. "That's not funny," he said moodily.

"It your time of the month, mate?" Hannah laughed.

"Sod off," Dean snarled.

"Lighten up, Dean," Hannah said not unkindly. "I know you're miserable but try to have some fun. Have a Firewhiskey and loosen up. Besides, it's nearly midnight and after that, you can go".

Neville nodded. "Anyway," he said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Seamus and Parvati aren't here".

"I don't care about them," Dean sighed heavily.

He chatted with the three a little bit longer before going to find Lavender again.

He saw her talking cheerfully to Hermione watched on by a rather uncomfortable and sullen looking Ron.

Dean came over and tapped Lavender on the shoulder. She spun around and immediately, Ron pulled Hermione away while he had the chance.

"Two minutes until midnight," Dean said. "Then can I go home?".

"OK, cranky arse," Lavender teased. She scooped up Parker as Skye came running back to them.

"George is getting ready to light the fireworks," she said excitedly. "They'll be bigger than last year".

"Better step back then," Dean joked, but everyone did anyway.

* * *

"Ten!".

"Nine!".

"Eight!".

"Seven!".

"Six!".

Dean quickly picked up Skye and she laughed with glee.

"Five!".

"Four!".

"Three!".

"Two!".

"One!".

"Happy New Year!".

Everyone cheered as George let fly some of his best and biggest fireworks in his stock.

Skye squealed loudly as Dean kissed her forehead and Parker planted a sloppy kiss on his mother's cheek.

The fireworks exploding overhead bathed them in colour and lights. After wiping her forehead, Skye reached out a hand and found Parker's small chubby one before giving it a squeeze. He smiled at her and kissed her hand. Dean and Lavender laughed at the two kids and then grinned at each other. Dean, feeling glad that he had gone out, after all.

"Happy New Year, Dean".

"Happy New Year, Lav".


	13. Chapter 13

Dean eventually returned to work. He was getting hard up for money and he knew that he couldn't sponge off Lavender forever.

The hardest part about work was the fact that he occasionally ran into Seamus. Though they worked in different departments, they saw each other every once in awhile.

* * *

Dean stepped into the elevator and grinned when he saw Harry. "Morning mate," he said.

Harry nodded at him. "Dean," he said "it's good to have you back".

Dean chuckled. "I've been back a week," he said "where have you been?".

Harry sighed. "I'll tell you where I've been. I've-".

He broke off as the elevator doors opened again and Seamus stepped in. He didn't notice Dean until the doors shut and cleared his throat nervously. Harry -who was clearly expecting a fight- shuffled where he stood.

"Good morning Seamus," Dean said brightly.

Seamus stared at him and then at Harry and then back to Dean and then at his shoes. Harry blinked. "You're in an awfully good mood today, Dean," he said.

"I'll tell you why that is, Harry, my friend," Dean said. "It's because I accomplished something last night".

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched. "Oh yeah?" he said. "And what's that?".

"I got Parker a toy broom for Christmas," Dean explained, gaining Seamus' interest at once. "And at first, he was too scared to go on it but last night...He FINALLY learnt how to ride it".

Seamus' eyes became slits and Harry, noticing this was never more grateful that the doors had opened. "That's great, Dean," he said, already half-way out of the elevator. "Well, bye!".

Dean stared after him. They worked in the same department, so what was that all about? Dean attempted to get out too but found his path was blocked by Seamus. "You had no right to do that," he growled.

"Do what?" Dean asked innocently.

"Teach MY son how to ride," Seamus snarled. "That's my job".

"Well, you haven't been around to do it," Dean said with a smile.

"You're an ass," Seamus said angrily. "As soon as I'm out of the way, you move in, don't you? Probably been shagging my wife, haven't you?".

Dean let out a laugh. "You really are as stupid as you look, Finnigan," he said. "You're one to talk about fucking people's partners".

"Oh get over it, Dean!" Seamus spat as the elevator reached the floor for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes where he worked.

Seamus was even more annoyed when Dean followed him to his office. "Get over it?" Dean hissed. "Get over it?! Are you seriously saying that?! Did those words just come out of your mouth?!".

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Get lost Dean," he said. "Stupid Mudblood".

Dean stared at him. "You've said a lot of stupid things in your life, Seamus," he said "but that is the dumbest piece of shit you've ever come out with. Your father is a muggle, you freaking bastard".

"Well," Seamus was hard up for insults now. "At least I know my father".

Dean scoffed. "Yeah," he said "but does Parker know his?".

"He sure as hell knows it isn't you," Seamus growled.

Dean slammed the door to Seamus' office shut. "I'm more of a father to him than you are!" he snarled.

"You know what," Seamus said "I don't have time for this, OK? I have work to do so just piss off".

"Or what?" Dean demanded.

Seamus sighed. "Just go away, Dean," he said. "Leave me alone".

"Fine!" Dean barked as he headed towards the door. "I just hope that-".

"Watch out!" Seamus cried, his eyes wide with horror.

But it was much too late, in his anger and haste to leave the room, Dean's elbow bumped into a cauldron that was sitting on the edge of Seamus' desk. The pair watched as it swayed dangerously for a second and then tipped over onto the floor.

There was a loud bang, a yell of "Dean!" and then everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14

When Lavender got to work and heard that there had been an accident at the Ministry, she didn't think it would affect her in any way. So, she was surprised to discover that Harry was waiting beside Ellen's desk for her.

"Harry?" Lavender said. "Can we walk while we talk? I'm in a bit of a hurry. I'm sure you know about what happened at the Ministry. There's plenty I've got to do. Especially now that Patil is on maternity leave and a few other Healers are on holidays. We're short staffed and-".

"Lavender," Harry said gravely. "What happened at the Ministry is actually why I'm here to talk to you".

"Oh," Lavender said. Suddenly, she felt a stab of fear. Harry hadn't looked so somber in such a long time. "Go on?".

Harry heaved a sigh. "Lavender," he said "it...it was Seamus and Dean who were involved in that accident".

Lavender froze. "E-Excuse me?".

"There was a cauldron," Harry started "in Seamus' office. We didn't know what the substance was so we weren't meant to touch it..Anyway, Dean accidentally knocked it over and you know how things that explode always seem to find Seamus...The potion..Well, I mean-".

"Hang on," Lavender said over Harry's rambling. "That can't be right...Dean isn't in Seamus' department. Dean's in yours, Harry".

"Well," Harry shrugged. "They were kind of...arguing and Dean must of followed Seamus...I don't know..I-".

"Right," Lavender said, already pulling her hair up into a bun. "Who is more hurt?".

"What?" Harry asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes.

Men. Honestly.

"Harry," she said slowly. "Which one is more injured? Dean or Seamus?".

"Dean," Harry said, frowning. "Why?".

"So I know who to help first," Lavender said but Harry grabbed her arm.

"You can't!" he cried.

"And why not?" Lavender scoffed, pushing him off her.

"Lavender," Harry exhaled. "You're emotionally attached to both of them. You know it's against your policy to operate on people who you have a history or friendship or whatever with".

"Oh OK," Lavender said cheerfully and sat down in a chair. "I'll just sit here and let them die. Does that sound good to you, Potter?".

Harry rolled his eyes. "No-".

"Then stop telling me how to do my job!" Lavender ordered, before jumping up and stalking off down the hall.

Harry stared after her.

Women. Honestly.

* * *

Lavender hurried into the room where Dean had been taken. A group of Healers stood around talking, and she growled.

"What's this?!" she snapped causing them all to jump. "Lunch time is the time for chat! Right now, we've got people to help!".

"I was just telling them, ma'am-" one of the Healers began eagerly.

"That's great," Lavender said, waving him off. "How many Healers are there in Seamus Finnigan's room?".

"Two," the Healers responded.

"And there's six of you in here?" Lavender asked. "Two more in Seamus' room, and one somewhere else, I think".

Three of the Healers left and Lavender moved closer to the bed to get a better look at Dean. Her breath caught in her throat.

His entire face was covered in burns and his hair was so singed that when Lavender reached out to touch it, it fell apart in clumps in her hands.

Lavender bit her lip and then swallowed determinedly. "Right," she said to the other Healers in the room. "We've got work to do".

* * *

Hours later and Dean wasn't looking much better. His arm was in a cast, his face was covered in a thick yellow paste and his hair was almost gone but the main thing was that he was alive.

"You're brilliant," one of her fellow Healers, Eddie Royce stated.

Lavender shook her head. "Hardly," she said "I just think that rule about not helping people you're attached to should be revoked. It's a load of bollocks if you ask me".

Eddie smiled. "You go have your lunch, Lavender," he said "Dean'll be OK".

"You'll stay with him?" Lavender asked and Eddie nodded. "And you'll let me know if anything happens?".

"Yes and yes," Eddie grinned. "Now go".

Lavender smiled, took one long look at Dean and then left the room.

* * *

Lavender stayed at the hospital twenty-four hours, seven days a week.

She had her mother look after Skye and Parker while she remained with her friend.

Though it wasn't just Dean's that Lavender spent time beside.

Sometimes, she'd go visit Seamus too.

Though he didn't look as bad as Dean did, he was still badly injured and it worried Lavender to see him so still. No fire in his eyes or passion in his tone.

It was quite depressing really.

One of the days that Lavender sat curled up in a chair next to Seamus, Parvati came into the room.

She jumped when she saw Lavender. "Oh hello," she mumbled.

"Hi," Lavender said, sitting up straighter in her chair.

"I'm sorry," Parvati said. "I didn't know you where in here. I'll come back later. I'll just go-".

"No, it's OK," Lavender said gently. "You have as much right to be here as I do".

"I do?" Parvati asked, blinking.

"Sit," Lavender said, nodding her head at the only other chair in the room.

Parvati did so. "How did you manage to get him a private ward?" she questioned.

"To be honest, I don't know," Lavender said. "I guess it's the scars that unnerve people and I was nagging so much for Seamus and Dean to have private rooms that they gave in".

Parvati nodded. "I've been here everyday since the accident," she said "but I've never run into you".

Lavender shrugged. "I guess we just keep missing each other".

"I guess so," Parvati whispered.

The pair sat in silence for awhile but it was finally broken by Lavender. "How have you been?".

"OK," Parvati said. "I suppose... And you?".

Lavender sighed. "Not bad".

"That's good," Parvati said softly.

It was awkward for a moment and then Lavender laughed quietly. "It's funny to think how much we used to talk and now we struggle to find conversation. It's amazing how much people can change".

Parvati shifted uncomfortably. "Yes," she muttered. "We used to have a lot of fun together, didn't we?".

"Before boys came into the picture," Lavender said, becoming sullen again.

Parvati exhaled sharply, knowing that she only may have one more chance to say what she needed to. "Lavender," she began, one hand rested on her stomach. "I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you because if it were me, I'd never forgive me either. I haven't really...but-".

"Parvati," Lavender said, cutting Parvati's babbling short. "It doesn't matter anymore".

"But it does-".

Parvati cut off as Seamus let out a soft moan. They both stopped and looked at him.

For a minute he didn't make a sound and then he mumbled, "Parvati," before becoming still again.

Lavender smiled. "There's a scene I know all too well," she said as Parvati flinched.

"Lavender, I-".

"Forget it, Parvati," Lavender said quickly. She got to her feet. "Just like with Ron, it was never meant to be me. I just seem to get in the way of people and their true love".

"I'm so-". "Don't!" Lavender said brusquely. "It doesn't matter. Seamus didn't love me. He just never knew it until now... Take care of yourself, 'Vati".

And with that, Lavender left the room.

* * *

Dean had never remembered a time quite like this.

It was so peaceful. So quiet. So.. So warm.

There were no deadlines. There was no yelling or shouting or arguing.

There was nothing, really.

Yet, Dean knew that he couldn't stay here in this dark.

He had to go back.. For who knew who might need him?

A groan escaped Dean's lips as he forced his eyes open.

"Dean?" a voice said gently.

His vision was blurry at first, but as Dean's eyes started to adjust, he recognized the fuzzy outline of Lavender.

"Lavender?" he muttered as she became clearer.

She grinned. "Welcome back," she said.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked.

"A few days".

Dean, who had just been about to ask what had happened, closed his mouth again. It had suddenly all come rushing back to him and he attempted to sit up. "Seamus!".

"Dean, sit down!" Lavender cried, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You need to rest".

"Screw that!" Dean snapped. "I need to see Seamus!".

"You can't," Lavender said sternly. "Now, lie down".

She pushed him back on the bed causing him to glare at her but it quickly softened. "Is Seamus OK?" he asked worriedly. "Is he, Lav?".

"He's fine," Lavender said. "You got the full blast of the explosion... Which is ironic in a way, considering who was in the room with you".

Dean sighed and relaxed against the pillows. "Well," he said "I'll tell you what... Finnigan's temper can be deadly".

Lavender snorted. "Here," she said, passing him a goblet that he accepted without complaint.

He took a sip. "What is this stuff, Lav?" he asked, screwing his face up in distaste. "It's revolting".

Lavender's eyes twinkled. "Sometimes," she said. "It's better not to ask questions".


	15. Chapter 15

Dean climbed out of his hospital bed, itching to stretch his legs. He had been in St. Mungo's for over a week and he was bored out of his skull.

As he walked down the hallway, he bumped into Parvati who was clutching her stomach tightly.

"Parvati?" he asked. "What are you doing here?".

Parvati smiled grimly. "Visiting Seamus," she said. "He's asleep right now though".

"Ah," Dean said "I see. How have you been?".

"Well," Parvati said. "And you?".

"Well enough," Dean replied. He noticed beads of sweat on her forehead and saw she was biting her tongue. "Parvati, are you OK?".

Parvati rolled her eyes. "No, you dimwit!" she barked and then gasped. She looked down and Dean followed her gaze.

His mouth fell open at the sight of the large puddle of water at her feet.

"Well shit".

* * *

The first thing Lavender noticed as she walked into work was the welcome witch's very gleeful face. "Hello Ellen," Lavender said.

Ellen smirked. "Morning Lav," she said.

Lavender stared at her. "What are you so happy about?".

"You're in the maternity ward today," Ellen told her.

Lavender grinned. "That's great!" she said cheerfully. "I haven't been there since they added it to the hospital".

"You'll love this," Ellen said, barely containing her excitement. "Guess whose baby you'll be delivering?".

Lavender's eyes went wide. "Oh my Merlin, no!" she cried, snatching the folder from the welcome witch and scanning it. "They've GOT to be joking!".

* * *

"Where. Is. This. Damn. Healer?" Parvati said through gritted teeth.

"Wish I knew," Seamus replied, his hand almost cracking from how tight she was holding it every time a contraction hit. "Dean, you want to take over here?".

"No," Dean smirked. "I think you've got it pretty well covered".

Seamus growled. The door swung open. "About ti- Lavender?!".

"Well," Lavender muttered. "Isn't this cozy?".

"Extremely," Seamus grumbled as Lavender put on gloves. "Are you sure you should be doing this by yourself?".

"Please," Lavender scoffed. "I know how to deliver a baby".

"Yes.. But one that happens to be your ex-best friend and ex-husbands-".

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "It could be mine!".

"Gentlemen, please," Lavender said pleasantly. "Don't worry, Finnigan, I would never dream of hurting a baby. It's not the child's fault that you're a horny bastard".

Dean burst out laughing. "Lavender," Seamus hissed.

Lavender ignored him. "Ready to push, Parvati?".

* * *

Three hours later and Seamus' hand had turned purple, Parvati's voice had gone hoarse and Dean had been reduced to a bundle of nerves.

Lavender couldn't help but grin to herself. She had never seen something so.. Interesting.

Her smile vanished, however, when she finally heard the baby's first cry.

The fact that the newborn looked almost exactly like Parvati didn't help the situation at all but Lavender would solve that in a matter of mere seconds.

Lavender watched both men's reactions as she announced that the baby was a girl.

Seamus acted interested in the baby but it was clear from his eyes that it was boring to him. He had seen it too many times to even be remotely fascinated by the child.

Dean, on the other hand, looked as though he had never seen anything more perfect or beautiful in his entire life. He was staring at the tiny creature in absolute awe and Lavender knew at once who deserved to be the father of the baby.

Well, she had always known it. This just proved it.

* * *

As soon as the baby was settled comfortably in Parvati's arms, Lavender grabbed both Seamus and Dean roughly by the ears and dragged them from the room.

"What the hell, woman?" Seamus cried as she pulled them down the hall.

She let go of them and opened the door to a small secluded hospital room. "In and sit," she barked. "No fighting. I'll be back in a minute".

The pair stared after her before taking a seat on the long sofa. They avoided each others gaze and didn't say a word until Lavender returned.

"Hold out your hand, Seamus," she ordered.

Seamus blinked. "Why?".

Lavender sighed. "Do you want to know who the father of the baby is or not?" she asked.

Seamus rolled his eyes and did as Lavender asked. He gave a yelp when she pricked his finger and drew a little bit of blood. "That hurt, Lavender," he whined.

"Hahaha! OW!" Dean yelled as Lavender did the same to him.

"Babies," she snorted. "I'll have your results by tomorrow".

"Hang on!" Seamus protested. "Isn't there a potion you can use or spit works too, why'd you have to take blood?".

Lavender grinned evilly. "There's just something satisfying about taking your blood, Seamus".

When she was out of earshot, Seamus whispered; "She's scary that one".

"More like terrifying!" Dean said.

"Mate, you have no idea".

* * *

Dean barely got any sleep that night, and it was evident as he, Seamus and Parvati waited patiently for Lavender the next day.

There was little to no talking between the three of them. Dean had never felt more scared in his entire life.

The door opened and Skye and Parker ran in, laughing.

"Shh," Dean said softly. "It's a hospital. We need to be quiet".

Skye shut her mouth at once but Parker let out a small giggle. "Daddy?" he said.

"Yeah?" Seamus said but frowned when he realised that Parker was staring at Dean and not him. "Parker?".

Parker looked around and spotted Seamus. "Oh!" he said. "Hello!".

"What do you want, Parker?" Seamus questioned.

Parker titled his head to one side. "I was talking to Daddy".

"I am your dad," Seamus insisted.

Parker shook his head and pointed at Dean. "That's Daddy," he said.

Dean felt the heat rush to his cheeks and Skye glared at her brother moodily before sitting down next to Seamus who was wearing the same expression she was.

"There's an image," Lavender snorted as she came into the room carrying a file.

Parker settled himself on Dean's lap, much to Seamus' annoyance.

Lavender smirked. "He's calling Dean, 'Daddy'," Seamus hissed.

"Is he now?" Lavender said. "Well isn't that nice?".

"No!" Seamus snapped. "No, it isn't!".

Parvati sighed. "Seamus," she said "not now".

Seamus snorted but didn't say anything else about it. "Well," Lavender said. "Let's see if Dean is in fact, a daddy. You ready?".

They all nodded. "Yeah," Dean swallowed.

Lavender ripped the file and read it to herself.

When she lowered it, her face was unfathomable.

"The father of Parvati's baby," she said softly. "Is...".


	16. Chapter 16

"Dean?" Sarah asked as her miserable looking son stood on her doorstep in the pouring rain. "What are you doing?! It's freezing! Get inside!".

She moved out of the way so he could enter. He had never looked so dejected and it worried her.

"Hi Mum," he said softly, kissing her cheek and sighing.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Sarah asked.

"Parvati had the baby," Dean said as tears welled in his eyes.

"What?!" Sarah cried. "Why didn't you tell me?! Oh, that's fantastic! Wait- it is fantastic, right?".

She watched him worriedly.

"I suppose," he said. "For Seamus".

Sarah's heart broke at his words. "Oh Dean," she said. "Oh my poor boy. I'm so sorry". She pulled him into a hug and felt him shaking in her arms. "There there, love. It's OK".

When they moved apart, Sarah discovered -much to her shock- that Dean was not crying but laughing.

"Oh Mum," he said. "You're too easy!".

"Dean, what-".

"The baby is mine, Mum," he beamed. "She's mine. I have a daughter".

"Dean Thomas!" Sarah yelled, hitting his arm. "Never ever EVER do that to me again, you hear me? You're not too old for me to smack! I swear-".

"Mum!" Dean cried. "Shut up and realise that you're a grandmother!".

Sarah fell silent and allowed the words to sink in.

And when they did, she burst into tears.

* * *

"Who does she look like?".

"What colour eyes does she have?".

"Oh, I bet I'll be her favourite aunt!".

"Dream on!".

"Oh Dean, have you decided on a name yet?!".

Dean rolled his eyes at his sisters comments.

He really did love them but sometimes they drove him nuts. Though at that moment, he could barely keep from grinning anyway, so he understood their excitement.

Sarah and Jack were whispering to each other as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

They had never really experienced magic before and they were so immersed in everything that was going on around them that they almost forgot that they were now grandparents.

When Sarah did remember, however, she linked her arm with Dean's. "It's so thrilling," she murmured. "I'm so proud of you, love".

"Thanks Mum," Dean said. Though what she was proud of, he didn't know.

It was quite awkward at first to walk into the room where Parvati was. The baby lay in the bassinet beside her bed.

It was first time since Parvati had admitted her unfaithfulness that she had seen Dean's family.

"Parvati," Sarah nodded coldly.

"Hello Sarah," Parvati said stiffly as Jack frowned.

Dean's three sisters paid no attention to Parvati, instead heading straight for their tiny niece.

"She's so cute!" Leah squealed.

Dean smiled. "She's perfect," he said.

The family fussed over and played with the baby for a long time until Leah complained about being hungry.

They all left to go to lunch, except for Dean and Emma. She was only a few years younger than him and was staring at Parvati with a slight frown on her face.

"Dean," Parvati said softly. "Can I talk to you?... Alone?".

Emma shook her head and sat down. " No, you can't," she said "whatever you have to say to my brother, you can say in front of me too".

Parvati looked at Dean helplessly and sighed when he shrugged. "What's up?".

"It's about the baby," Parvati mumbled, as if trying to cut Emma out of the conversation.

"What about her?".

"I want her to live with you," Parvati said and Dean smiled.

"OK," he said brightly. "So you'll have her on weekends?".

"No," Parvati said gently.

Dean scowled. "A couple of times a week?" he questioned. "Or holidays, I mean once she starts sch-".

"Dean," Parvati said. "No. I mean, I want her to be with you ALL the time. Otherwise, she goes to an orphanage".

Dean blinked. "Excuse me?".

"I'm leaving, Dean," Parvati informed him. "Once I get out of this hospital, I'm moving.. Maybe to another country even".

Dean let this sink in before he spoke. "Is Seamus going with you?".

Parvati exhaled slowly before giving a tiny jerk of her head.

Dean felt the rage surge through him. How could they do this to a baby? To Skye? To Parker? To Lavender?

He opened his mouth to yell at her, to shout profanities at her but it was Emma who jumped up.

"You're such a coward. Slut, coward, any word would work really!" she shouted. "You have the gall to cheat on my brother with his supposed best friend, and now you're giving your child, who needs a mother, to her father and a woman who can't stand you, to raise her. Yeah, that definitely makes you a coward. I am ashamed that I even once called you my sister."

"Emma!" Dean said. "Out!".

"But Dean," Emma protested. "She's-".

"Emma!" Dean yelled. Emma sighed and left the room, glaring at Parvati all the way out.

"Dean," Parvati said softly. "I'm-".

"Why?" Dean asked. "Why?! Why?! WHY?! Why do you keep doing this? OK, you cheat on me because I made you unhappy, fine-".

"That's not it, Dean-".

"But to bring our daughter into this?" Dean scoffed. "It's not her fault that we fell apart! She needs a mother and you're going to abandon her!".

"She'll have one, Dean," Parvati said. "She'll have Lavender".

"That's-" Dean let out a breath. "That's not the same.. And you know it".

"Maybe I do," Parvati admitted. "But I also know that I'm not cut out to be a mother. I have a lot of things I need to work out. There's things I am still so confused about, and maybe running away from my problems is what I'm doing but honestly, Dean.. The baby wouldn't be safe with me. She'd be better off with you and Lavender".

Dean opened and closed his mouth repeatedly before turning and leaving the room.

Emma ran over to him. "What I said was true, you know," she mumbled.

"Well, I didn't ask for your input," Dean said. "No matter how correct it was".

* * *

Lavender burst into the living-room. "Dean!" she said excitedly. "You'll never guess what happened at work today! I- Dean?".

Dean sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa as tears streamed silently down his cheeks. "She's leaving," he said.

"W-What?" Lavender asked, sitting down beside him.

She listened intently as Dean explained everything that had happened and when he was done, she was quite honestly, at a loss for words.

"-And I-I don't k-know what t-to do!" Dean sobbed. "I d-don't h-have a p-place o-of m-my own to live and I-I can't keep s-sponging o-off you. I don't even h-have a-any b-baby t-things".

"Hey, hey," Lavender soothed. "It's OK. You're not sponging off me, Dean and you can stay here as long as you need to. I'd never see you and the baby out on the street, and this is as much your house as it is mine. Don't worry about the baby stuff, you can use Skye's old things and if you don't want those, I'll help you choose some new things".

Dean sniffled. "Lav," he whispered. "I'm scared".

"And that's OK," Lavender said, brushing away a tear. "But I'll tell you one thing you're not".

"What's that?".

"Alone," Lavender said. "You're not on your own, Dean. I'll help you. I promise".

Dean rubbed his eyes. "I just-" he said. "I never knew it would hurt this much".

Lavender sighed. "Love hurts, Dean," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

Parvati waited patiently for Dean. She sat on the edge of her hospital bed, holding the baby close to her chest and knowing that could possibly be one of the last times she ever saw her.

"I'm sorry," Parvati whispered. "I'm so so SO sorry. I wish I could stay with you.. But I have nothing to offer you. I'm not cut out for this, you know? One tiny problem and I go running.. I'm sorry... But I know you'll be safe with your dad... He loves you so much, you know?".

"Parvati?".

She looked up. Dean was staring at her with a slight frown on his face.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey".

"You've come for her?" Parvati asked and Dean nodded.

"Caroline," he said.

Parvati blinked. "Pardon?".

"That's her name," Dean explained. "Caroline".

"Oh," Parvati said, turning back to the sleeping baby. "Why?".

Dean shrugged. "Well for one," he began "I like the name... And also because it means many things but a couple of things it stands for is 'song of happiness' and 'joy' which is what I want my daughter to have... I don't want her life to be as miserable as mine".

Parvati who had winced when he had said 'MY daughter', sighed heavily. "I see".

"You didn't have anything in mind, did you?" he asked.

Parvati shrugged. "No," she said. "What about a middle name?".

"I was thinking Ashley," he said "you know.. For the Phoenix".

"The Phoenix?" Parvati asked.

"They're reborn from the ashes, aren't they?" Dean murmured. "We made a mess of our relationship. Completely destroyed it... Yet, we still got something amazing out of it. It's the same with the Phoenix".

He glared at Parvati, silently challenging her to make fun of the name he had chosen. She didn't.

"I think it's a great name," she said thickly. Parvati gently kissed her daughter's forehead and stroked her cheek before handing her over to Dean who took her carefully in his arms.

Dean looked at his ex-girlfriend. "I loved you so much once too," he said.

Parvati swallowed. "I still love you," she said as tears welled in her eyes.

Dean shook his head. He no longer had any pity for her.

"Have a nice life, 'Vati," he said.

* * *

As Dean walked down the drive towards Lavender's house, he froze.

Lavender stood in the doorway, her arms folded, her expression defiant.

Seamus was on the step in front of her.

Dean couldn't hear what they were saying but Seamus appeared to be pleading while Lavender seemed to be refusing.

Eventually Seamus started to get annoyed and Dean hurried forward. Lavender smiled when she saw him. "Hello Dean".

"Lav," he said cheerfully. "Finnigan".

"Dean-".

"Lavender, why don't you take Caroline inside?" Dean asked and Lavender took the baby at once.

"Look Dean," Seamus said once Lavender was out of earshot. "Before you tell me to go away-".

"I wasn't going to," Dean shrugged. "It's your house".

"Not anymore," Seamus sighed. "I just came to say goodbye to the kids but SHE wouldn't let me in".

"Lavender," Dean put emphasis on the name "has a good reason".

Seamus nodded. "I suppose," he said. "Dean... Just be a better father than I was, yeah?".

"Oh, I intend to," Dean replied coldly.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Lavender said as she came back and leaned against the doorframe.

"I wasn't talking to you," Seamus growled at her. "You scarred, pathetic excuse for a woman".

Lavender glared at him. Her eyes filling with tears that she refused to let spill over. She didn't want to show any weakness in front of him.

Dean looked at his friend. "Lavender," he said calmly. "Where are the kids?".

"Parker is in the kitchen and Skye is still asleep," Lavender sniffled. "Why?".

The next thing that Lavender heard was a loud crack as Dean's fist collided with Seamus' nose. Seamus gave a yelp of pain as blood promptly starting pouring out of his nose and down his chin.

"Dean!" Lavender cried, half-shocked, half-impressed.

"You have NO idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Dean said gleefully as Seamus doubled over in pain.

Lavender snorted at Seamus' whimpering form. "And I'm pathetic?" she scoffed.

Dean grinned. "And people say muggle fighting techniques are useless," he said. "Got any more breakfast, Lav? I'm starving".

"Course," Lavender replied, stepping back so Dean could enter the house. "Do clean up after yourself before you go, Finnigan".

And she slammed the door right in Seamus' blood spattered face.

* * *

"Lavender? Lavender? LAVENDER?!".

Lavender blinked. "What?" she asked.

"Why are you so zoned out?" Dean questioned.

"It's what I do when I put on make-up, Dean," she rolled her eyes. "I zone out".

"Oh.. Are you going somewhere?".

"No," Lavender said "I'm just getting all dressed up and sent my kids to my mother's for fun. Of course, I'm going somewhere".

"Oh".

Lavender looked into the mirror and saw Dean staring down at his feet.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said "why would you say that?".

"For one, you look like a lost puppy," Lavender told him. "And two, I know you".

"Nothing is wrong".

"Suit yourself," Lavender said.

A minute silence. "Well," Dean said.

There it was.

"Yes?" Lavender asked, spinning in her chair to face him.

"It's just..." Dean said "I was kind of hoping you could help me but it doesn't matter since you're going out".

Lavender pinched the bridge of her nose. "What with?".

"Well.." Dean said. "I need baby things.. And I don't know what I'm doing".

"And you can't ask your sisters or mother for help?" Lavender asked, checking her watch.

"Have you met them?" Dean said. "They drive me nuts.. Bless them".

Lavender tapped her foot. She knew she'd regret this. "I have an hour before I have to go," she said.

"You're the best, Lav".

* * *

"This one?" Lavender asked for possibly the tenth thousand time that night as she held up a bright pink jumpsuit.

Dean shook his head. "No".

"Oh come on," Lavender grumbled. "Work with me here. She'll need clothes! Not to mention toys, a crib and maybe a stroller. Now tell me, Dean, what do we have so far?".

"A bottle," Dean muttered "and nappies".

"And why is that?".

Dean sighed. "Because I'm too fussy".

"Exactly," Lavender said. "Now... How about this one?".

Dean groaned.

* * *

It was three hours later that they finally returned home with enough stuff for Caroline.

Dean jumped when he saw the time. "Oh god, Lavender!" he cried. "I've made you two hours late for your.. Whatever you were doing. Do you think you could still go?".

"I could," Lavender said. "But I doubt he'd be there".

"He?".

Lavender exhaled slowly. "My date," she said. "I was going on a date tonight".

Dean blinked. So THAT was why she had been continually checking her watch as they shopped.

"Y-You never said anything," he whispered.

Lavender shrugged. "It's OK".

"Is that what you were going to tell me the other day?" Dean questioned. "When you burst in?".

She nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said "but look, forget about it-".

"Lavender," Dean said "you blew off a date, the first one that you've had in almost a year, just to help me. That is so nice of you".

"No big deal".

"But it is!" Dean protested. "I mean, you did that for me.. You didn't have to. You could have gone out and..".

"Dean, it's fine!" Lavender said. "I don't mind spending time with you and besides, there'll be other dates. Now, should we set up this stuff or not?".

Dean smiled. "Sure," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Having Caroline around made Dean's life a lot richer and fuller.

In a way, he was glad to not have had to fight with Parvati over who would take the baby.

In some ways, however, he wished that they had never had to have split up.

Because, honestly, being a single father was tiring.

* * *

"Please Caroline," Dean begged. "Go to sleep!".

He stood beside the crib with the screaming child in his arms. He didn't know what to do. Dean had literally done everything he could think of.

A knock at the door almost made him drop Caroline and that just made her cry even louder.

The door opened and Lavender came in, smiling broadly. "Having fun?".

"No," Dean whined. "I've fed her, I've changed her.. I've done everything I can possibly think of! I just don't know what to do! Help me!".

"OK, calm down," Lavender laughed. She stepped into the room and took Caroline into her arms. "Sit in the rocking chair".

Dean sat down in the chair and held out his arms as Lavender placed Caroline in them. "What'll this do?".

"For one," Lavender said. "If you rock, it'll relax the baby. Plus, you're less tense if you're sitting down and she'll pick up on that. Also, babies are like anyone, Dean.. They just want attention and quality time with the people they trust".

"At two in the morning?" Dean complained.

"Unfortunately," Lavender sighed. Dean noticed the dark circles under her eyes and felt a wave of guilt.

"Has Caroline been keeping you up?" he murmured as he rocked gently.

"Hmm? Oh no," Lavender shook her head. "No, of course not".

"Then what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Lavender shrugged. "I just.." she muttered. "I dunno... I just can't sleep much. I just keep thinking about Seamus and how... If you hadn't been there to stop him multiple times.. He could have hurt me or the kids or.. I dunno. I just... I find it so hard to trust anyone anymore but it comes naturally with you.. Does that make any sense?".

Dean nodded slowly. "I think so".

"Good," Lavender said.

She looked down at Caroline and smiled. The baby had finally fallen asleep in Dean's arms. "She looks so much like you, Dean," Lavender murmured. "When she was born, she was identical to Parvati but as she gets older, she looks like you".

Dean chuckled. "Poor kid," he said.

A few minutes passed in perfect silence but Caroline began to fuss again. Dean groaned.

"Sing her a lullaby," Lavender suggested.

He stared at her. "I can't sing," he said.

"She won't mind," Lavender shrugged.

"I don't really know any," Dean muttered.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "I'll teach you one, if you like," she said. "I used to sing it to Skye and Parker all the time. I still do occasionally. Would you like to hear it?".

Dean nodded. "Please".

He kept rocking the little girl as Lavender's soft voice filled the room.

"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby.

Cares you know not, Therefore sleep, While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby".

Caroline was deeply asleep and Lavender looked smug. "I told you they help," she said.

Dean didn't reply. He wasn't even looking at Caroline, instead he was watching Lavender.

There was an odd swooping sensation in his stomach. As though his middle was on fire but in an almost pleasant way. It made him want to throw up and smile at the same time.

He stood up quickly and put Caroline in the crib. "Thank you, Lavender," he said abruptly. "Goodnight".

"Oh," Lavender said. "OK.. See you in the morning, Dean".

She exited the room, leaving Dean to wonder just what the hell was happening.

* * *

As the days went on, Dean found it easier to stop thinking about Parvati.

Caroline occupied most of his time which he didn't mind at all.

Dean had long ago accepted the fact that she could be his only child.

Though Parker didn't agree to that. He continued to call Dean, 'Dad' and as the months went on and Caroline began to talk, she called Lavender, 'Mum'.

Neither really minded. The only one to be bothered by it was Skye.

She was becoming used to not having Seamus around but it didn't mean she was any happier.

She seemed to hate Caroline with everything in her and she made it her life's mission to make the baby as miserable as possible.

* * *

"Dean, are you sure you'll be OK?" Lavender asked through a closed door.

"Yes Lavender," Dean said, ticking Caroline who giggled. "I think I can handle three young children on my own for one night".

"What'll you do?" Lavender questioned.

"I dunno," Dean replied, honestly. "I'll work out something".

"Mhm".

"Who is this guy you're going out with anyway?" Dean asked curiously.

"Eddie," Lavender replied. "From work".

"Am I supposed to know him?" Dean wondered aloud and he heard Lavender snort.

He jumped back as the door swung open. "How do I look?" she inquired worriedly.

He stepped back to study her. She wore a red lace dress with a gold lion necklace and dark red stilettos. Her hair hung in honey-coloured waves around her shoulders.

"Er-um-well," Dean stammered. "Very..ahem.. Gryffindor".

"It's too much, isn't it?" Lavender muttered.

"No!" Dean cried, making Lavender jump. "I mean... To say... That... Ahem... Y-You... Er-".

"Pretty!" Caroline cheered.

'Did that even cover it? Surely not!' Dean thought to himself as he nodded in agreement with the little girl.

"Thanks sweetie," Lavender said, smiling at Caroline just as there was a loud knock on the door. "Right, I've got to run! Wish me luck".

"You won't need it," Dean mumbled and Lavender smiled.

"Thanks Dean," she said and kissed his cheek before vanishing downstairs and out the front door.

"You're welcome," Dean said in an undertone. He absentmindedly touched his cheek and then laughed when Caroline copied him. "Come on, you. Time for dinner".

* * *

It was almost midnight when Lavender snuck into the house. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair was all tangled and she kicked off her shoes with a happy sigh.

Dean looked up from his spot on the living-room floor. "And what time do you call this?" he teased.

Lavender jumped and looked around. "Oh!" she said, smiling when she saw him. "You scared me".

"Clearly".

"Why are you still up?" Lavender demanded.

"Well Mum," Dean smirked. "Parker had a nightmare but he's fine now and I was going to bed until Little Miss here wanted to get up and play".

It was then Lavender noticed Caroline and her eyes lit up. "Naughty girl," she said and Caroline hid her face behind her hands. "I can still see you, Carol".

Dean chuckled as Caroline squealed with delight.

He stopped laughing, however, when he realised that Caroline had finished playing and was trying to push herself up onto her feet.

"Is she-?"

"She is," Lavender beamed.

Caroline used the edge of the coffee table to pull herself into a standing position. Dean watched in amazement.

Lavender quickly walked over and kneeled down just a few feet -not even four steps- away from Caroline.

Caroline stared at Lavender, unsure of what to do next.

Lavender held out her arms. "It's OK," she said encouragingly. "You can do it, sweetheart. Come on. I've got you, Caroline. I won't let you fall".

Caroline seemed to understand what Lavender was saying and she let go of the coffee table and began -what it felt to her- the long journey over to Lavender.

One unsteady step.

Two unsteady steps.

And a big stumble right into Lavender's waiting arms.

Caroline shrieked with delight as Lavender started to tickle her. "You did it, darling," Lavender said. "Oh, you're brilliant! Dean, isn't she brilliant? Dean?".

Dean, who had been grinning only a moment ago, currently wore an expression of the utmost horror.

Oh no.

This couldn't be happening.

Oh dear.

This was bad.

"Daddy?" Caroline asked.

"Dean, what is the matter? Are you sick? Do you need to lie down?".

Lavender made to move closer to him but he flinched away. "No!" he said. "No, I need air... Air... I need-".

He jumped to his feet at once. The last thing he wanted or needed at that moment was for Lavender to be anywhere near him.

'Because,' he thought to himself as he ran from the house and left behind a very confused Lavender. 'The last thing I need is to do something stupid around Lavender...'.

'Like tell her you love her?' another voice in his head asked snidely.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean walked without any idea as to where he was going.

He would have walked forever if he had the chance. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

All he had been doing was sitting there, watching Lavender play with Caroline and it had hit him.

That same feeling he had felt when she had sung the baby a lullaby had occurred again.

He used to feel that way for Parvati. So he knew it could only mean one thing.

He, Dean Thomas, loved Lavender Brown.

Oh Merlin.

Dean walked for hours and only when it was nearing daybreak did he started heading back.

Still in complete and utter shock.

* * *

Dean pushed open the front door, surprised to find that Lavender was still on the sofa. Caroline had obviously been put to bed.

"Lav? Listen-".

"You," she growled, once she spotted him. "Are without a doubt, a complete and utter asshole".

"What?" Dean said, stung by the remark.

"You... You..." Lavender seemed to be struggling for an insult. "You can't just run out like that! Without telling anyone where you're going! That was fine when you weren't a father but you have Caroline now! You can't just leave her and-".

"Lav," Dean said loudly. "I'm sorry.. I really am but I.. I needed to be alone".

"You needed to be alone," Lavender scoffed. "You ran out without so much as a goodbye! You had me worried sick, Dean! But did it bother you? No, of course not!".

"I am sorry," Dean said earnestly. "But I need to know something. Do you love Eddie?".

Lavender blinked. "How is that relevant?!". "Because it is!" Dean whined.

"I fail to see-".

"Lavender!" Dean yelled. "Do you love Eddie?! I need to know!".

"Why do you care?!" Lavender screamed.

Dean groaned. He couldn't take it anymore.

He crossed the distance between them, wrapping her up in his arms, savoring in the feeling of having her there at last. Dean's face inched slowly closer to hers. He licked his lips moments before they collided with hers.

Behind his eyes, the sky exploded and he was awash with an intense, yet beautifully warm feeling. At first, he could almost convince himself that she felt the same, that she was kissing him back. Then his mind registered her palms against his chest, felt her pulling back.

He didn't want their first kiss to end. But, reluctantly, he knew it had to. He pulled back, surveying her face.

She looked terrified and he knew that he had to break the silence somehow. "That's why," he said hoarsely. "That's why I care".

"You-" Lavender said. "You can't- Just-I-How-".

She broke off and shook her head. Sitting down on the sofa and running a hand through her hair, Dean felt as though someone had stabbed him. Rejection was what he'd been afraid of.

"I'm sorry, Lav," he said. "I'll just be going to bed".

He darted upstairs not noticing Lavender stare after him with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

It was an hour later, the sun was creeping up and still Dean was awake.

He couldn't sleep no matter how hard he tried.

And Merlin, had he tried.

How could he have been so stupid?! How could he have just kissed her like that?!

He hadn't heard her go to bed. In fact, she hadn't come up the stairs at all.

He rolled over for tenth thousand time. Ever so grateful that Caroline had finally learnt the meaning of the words, sleep and in.

Dean was just beginning to drift off when he heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. Dean heard the slight creak of his door open.

"Dean?" a quiet voice asked. "Are you awake?".

Dean didn't answer. He shut his eyes and waited for her to leave.

She didn't.

Lavender padded along the floor and climbed into the bed beside him.

Dean hardly dared to breathe. Surely, he was dreaming. This was not happening.

It was nothing but a dream,

Just a dream.

* * *

Dean awoke suddenly. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and found that it was just after eight.

He smiled to himself. Caroline would more than likely sleep for another hour or two, especially considering how late she had stayed up.

Dean turned over and felt his heart almost stop.

He was staring at long,wavy blonde hair.

He blinked. So it hadn't been a dream!

Lavender had her back to him so Dean couldn't tell if she was asleep or not but by the slow, rhythmic breathing, he assumed that she was.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He noticed, as he did so, how well her tiny frame fit with his much larger one.

And with that thought in mind, Dean allowed sleep to overtake him once more.

* * *

It was the crying that forced Dean's eyes open the third time.

It was eleven o'clock and he guessed that Caroline was hungry.

He felt Lavender shift in his arms and looked down at her as her eyes flickered open.

She smiled at Dean. "Hi," she whispered.

"Good morning".

Lavender yawned and stretched out. "Someone's awake," she said over Caroline's crying. "I'll get her".

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned as Lavender sat up and nodded.

"It's no trouble Dean," she said "but... I think we need to talk".

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "We do".

* * *

Dean was sitting in the kitchen when Lavender came in with Caroline. She placed the girl in the highchair and got her some food before sitting down at the table and indicating for Dean to join her.

"How long?" she asked without preamble.

Dean knew what she meant. "I think," he said slowly "it was when you sung that lullaby to Caroline. That was when I knew".

Lavender nodded. "I don't love Eddie," she said. "I never did. I think I just dated him to fill the hole but.. It didn't work, really".

Dean looked at her seriously. "So, who do you love?".

"I think you know, Dean," Lavender replied. "I think.. I'm just scared to say it".

Dean squeezed her hand. "You can trust me," he murmured. "I won't hurt you. Not like Se-he did".

"I know," Lavender said. "I'm just... Scared".

Dean rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "Don't be," he said.

Lavender smiled, leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.

It was a simple gesture, really but it was romantic enough to produce a loud gasp from the girl in the doorway.

The pair jolted away from each other and turned to look at Skye who was watching them with tear filled eyes.

"M-Mum?".

"Skye," Lavender said, her hand reaching out for her daughter's. "Sweetheart, I-".

"I hate you!" Skye spat and Lavender flinched.

"Don't-" Dean started as Skye glared at him.

"We were better off without you!" she cried.

And she turned and ran.


	20. Chapter 20

Lavender made to go after Skye, but Dean held her back.

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "Give her a bit of space".

"Dean-".

"Lavender, trust me," Dean said.

Lavender winced as the door to Skye's bedroom door slammed shut. "Why doesn't anyone want me to have the slightest bit of happiness?" she asked miserably.

Dean rubbed her back in sympathy. "I do," he said as Parker stumbled into the kitchen.

Now four-years-old, Parker had grown a fair amount but he still enjoyed cuddling up on his mother's lap which he did at that moment in time. "You're sad," he said to Lavender. "Why are you always sad?".

"I'm OK," Lavender said, kissing his head. "Or I will be".

Dean sighed.

* * *

Skye didn't show up for lunch nor dinner. She didn't come when she was called and she ignored anyone knocking on the door.

It was almost as if she wasn't there.

By the time Caroline had been put to bed, Lavender had had enough. "I'm going to talk to her," she said.

Dean nodded. "OK," he said quietly.

Lavender hurried up the stairs and Parker sat down beside Dean on the floor. "Daddy?".

"Hmm?".

"Why doesn't Caroline-" Parker started but cut off as Lavender came running down the stairs with a piece of parchment in her hands.

"Skye's gone," she said frantically.

"What?!" Dean snatched the parchment from her. He quickly read it. "Gone to find Daddy".

"She's gone to search for Seamus!" Lavender cried. "A seven-year-old is walking the streets alone at night!".

"Shit!" Dean said.

Parker began to cry. "Skye is gone?" he sobbed.

Lavender scooped him up. "Dean?" she whispered. "What do we do?".

"We need to think about this," Dean said gently. "Is there somewhere that she and Seamus used to go? Somewhere special?".

Lavender thought hard and then nodded. "He used to take her and Parker to the park a few blocks away".

"OK," Dean said, grabbing his jacket and an extra one for Skye. "I'll be back soon".

"Be careful".

Dean smiled and kissed Lavender's cheek. "Always am," he said, ruffling Parker's hair.

He pulled on his jacket and promptly left the house.

* * *

Skye sat alone on one of the swings. She didn't mind. She was used to being alone.

However, it was dark and she did feel slightly frightened. So it came as no surprise that she jumped when a quiet voice said; "You'll catch a cold".

She looked up and saw Dean. He held out a jacket to her. "Thank you," she whispered, taking it.

"Can I join you?" Dean questioned.

"If you want to," Skye shrugged.

Dean sat down on the other swing. "We were worried about you, you know?" he said.

Skye didn't reply.

"Skye," Dean cleared his throat. "What's wrong?".

Skye glared at him. "You're smart, Dean," she said "but sometimes, you act really stupid".

Dean exhaled. "I'm not your dad," he said. "I know that. I'll never try to be. I will never try to replace him or take his place.. But Skye, the thing is, I love your mother. I love Parker and I love you too. All I want is to be a part of your family".

"You were," Skye snapped. "You were my uncle.. Now...".

Dean ran a hand through his hair. He felt terrible. The poor girl had dealt with too much for a seven-year-old. It was no wonder that she acted much older than her age.

Most of the time.

"I didn't plan for this to happen," Dean said. "It just did.. I'm sorry if it upsets you".

It seemed Skye hadn't heard him. "I thought he'd be here," she muttered.

"Sorry?" Dean asked.

"Dad," Skye sniffled. "He always took me here. I thought-I thought he'd be here".

"Skye," Dean said kindly. "Your dad.. He left.. He's not coming back for you".

"I know that!" Skye snarled. "I wish you'd leave! You're just going to hurt Mum or make her hate me or take her away from me!".

Dean blinked. "What?" he said. "No! I would never-".

"Don't lie," Skye said.

Dean hopped off the swing and bent down in front of Skye. "I am not going to hurt Lavender," he said sternly. "And I would never ever take her away from you. Never. She would never let that happen anyway. She loves you, Skye".

Skye wiped her eyes. "Dad used to love me, and Aunt Parvati," she said. "Everyone who says they love me, always leaves me".

Dean pulled her off the swing and onto his lap. "I won't," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is your mum. Just come home, please?".

Skye leaned against him and yawned. "OK," she said.

* * *

Lavender looked up when she heard the front door open and Dean came in followed by Skye.

Lavender ran over to her at once. "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" she cried, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry," Skye said.

Lavender tucked a strand of Skye's hair behind her ear. "Are you OK?".

"Yeah," Skye said.

"Then you're forgiven," Lavender said, kissing her forehead. "As long as you're OK".

Skye smiled. "I'm tired," she said.

"Go to bed," Lavender said sweetly. "Just don't run off again".

"I won't," Skye said. She flashed Dean a smile and darted upstairs.

Lavender stood up and walked over to Dean. "I love you," she said without hesitation.

Dean felt his heart burst with happiness.

He beamed at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He looked down at her when she pulled back. The smile left her face slowly as he leaned down and captured her lips with his again, but this time more passion built between them. The hand on the small of her back pressed her closer to him and his other became helplessly tangled in her hair.

"Dean," she breathed as they broke apart.

"Hm?" he asked looking dazedly at her.

"Are...are we-"

Dean kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "Only if you want." He felt her nod and smiled as he began to kiss her again and move towards the stairs.

She giggled quietly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

He pushed open the door to Lavender's room but froze. "Skye," he whispered.

Lavender looked in. "Aw," she cooed and Dean knew she was gone.

Skye was laying in the middle of the bed. She stared at them. "Can I sleep in here?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," Lavender said. "Sorry Dean".

"You owe me," Dean teased as Parker came running down the hall.

"Daddy!" he cried, hugging Dean's legs.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dean murmured.

"I had a nightmare," Parker said and Dean lifted him up before passing him to Lavender.

"You can join us," Lavender said, smiling at Dean who shrugged.

"One moment," he said, vanishing from the doorway.

Skye and Parker snuggled close together in the bed, Lavender climbed in beside them as Dean returned, carrying a grumpy looking Caroline.

"You woke her up?" Lavender said as the little girl pouted.

"Oh, cheer up, grumpy," Dean tickled Caroline and threw her on the bed.

"Wheee!" Caroline's fussing instantly became giggling as she landed on the bed.

"Dean!".

"What? She's fine," Dean smirked.

Caroline crawled over to Lavender rather dizzily.

"That's beside the point," Lavender snorted.

Dean rolled his eyes and got into the bed. "Merlin, this thing can hold a lot of people".

"It's magic!" Parker cheered.

"It is," Dean said.

"This won't be happening every night though," Lavender said. "You'll be sleeping in your own beds tomorrow".

"Even me?" Dean said in shock.

"This is your bed, Daddy!" Parker squealed with laughter.

Lavender blushed. "Is it now?" Dean winked.

"Well.. I-I mean.. That is to say..I suppose it's not.. I mean-".

"Yes!" Skye said, rolling her eyes. "Merlin's beard!".

Lavender chuckled. "Then yes," she said. "Dean, I guess it is".

"I could get used to this," Dean smirked, flicking off the light.

"It's dark," Parker whispered worriedly.

"It's OK," Skye said sleepily. "We won't leave you in the dark. No monsters will get you".

Lavender smiled as one by one the kids began to fall asleep.

She saw through the moonlight streaming through the window that Dean was still awake.

He reached out and placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you OK?".

"Never been better," Lavender replied. "Thank you, Dean".

"Nah," Dean said. "I should be thanking you. You gave me a family, Lav. A proper one".

"We sound like a cheesy old couple, don't we?" Lavender smirked.

"Ah, Lav my love," Dean said. "I think that after everything you and I have been through.. We have absolutely every right to be".


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGUE  
**  
19_ Years Later._

The blonde adjusted her veil nervously.

She had felt that the horse-drawn carriage had been a bit too much, and as she fidgeted in her seat, she couldn't help but wonder why she had agreed to them.

Her mother smiled. "Calm down, darling," she said. "We'll be there in a minute".

The blonde took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can do this".

"Of course you can," replied her mother. "You've been together for so long now, it's like you're already married".

"But.." the blonde sighed. "What if he cheats on me? Like...". She trailed off.

"If he does," the blonde's sister and maid-of-honour said. We'll kick his arse from here to China!".

"Language," their mother reprimand but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Not all marriages end that way, love".

"Besides," the younger one grinned. "We'll always be here for you even if this does fail.. But you care about him and he cares about you. So smile! It's meant to be the happiest day of your life, you know?".

The blonde managed a weak laugh as the carriage stopped in front of the large church.

"After you," the other females said, ushering the bride out.

She got out and took a deep breath, jumping violently when a voice behind her spoke: "Nice of you to show up". The blonde spun around and heard her mother laugh. "Dean, don't be so cruel!".

Dean chuckled. "I can't help it, my love," he said, looking over at her. "The poor bloke is going mad. He'll be glad to know you're finally here".

Caroline stepped out after Lavender. "As if we wouldn't show," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Dean smiled before turning to face Skye again. "Right," he said "stand back and let me get a look at you".

Skye blushed as she did as he asked. "Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Caroline asked happily. "I did her hair myself".

"Hmmm," Dean said and shook his head. "Nope. Get back in the carriage. All three of you".

"What?" Skye squeaked. "Why?!".

"Because I simply can't have you out of the house," he said "with all those randy men.. All their eyes on the three most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

"Dad!" Caroline yelled as Lavender hit his arm. "You can't scare Skye like that! Not today!".

"All right! All right!" Dean said with a wink at Skye. "I'll keep my big mouth shut".

Skye giggled. Tears had welled in her eyes and were threatening to fall.

"Come on, Carol," Lavender said, hurrying inside with Caroline at her heels.

Skye looked at Dean. "Am I really beautiful, Daddy?" she asked.

He smiled. "That doesn't even begin to describe it," he said before offering his arm. "Are you ready?".

"I think so," Skye said as she linked her arm through his.

* * *

Lavender smiled to herself as she watched Dean danced with Skye for the father-daughter dance.

It had been Skye's decision to have the dance, and Dean had been very touched.

Lavender's eyes scanned the reception area and she discovered -to her shock- Seamus was sitting at the bar.

"It was my idea to invite him and his wife," a nervous voice said. "I hope that's OK".

Lavender looked around to see Lucas -Skye's new husband- and she nodded. "If Skye is OK with it then I am too".

Lucas relaxed instantly. "She didn't care," he said. "I just.. I thought he might like to see her. After all, he hasn't for a long time".

"That's fine," Lavender responded. "Where's Parvati?".

"His wife?" Lucas frowned. "In the bathroom, I'm pretty sure. I-".

"Excuse me a second," Lavender said.

She got up and walked over towards the bar. Taking a seat next to Seamus, he raised his Firewhiskey. "Lavender".

"Seamus," she said. "Beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?".

He grunted. "S'OK," he said.

"The whole wedding was lovely," Lavender said. "Don't you think?".

"Not bad," Seamus shrugged.

"What's your problem?" Lavender demanded.

"Nothing," he grumbled, taking a swig of Firewhiskey.

Lavender snatched it from him. "OK Finnigan," she said. "Start talking".

Seamus glared at her. "You want to know what my problem is?".

"Yes, yes I would".

"This whole fucking situation!" Seamus hissed, gesturing around the room. "This wedding!".

"What's wrong with it?" Lavender said in shock. "I thought you liked Lucas".

"It's not the groom," Seamus said, waving a hand at her. "It's the bride!".

"Skye?" Lavender asked indignantly.

"Yes!" Seamus yelled. "It's like... OK, who traditionally walks the bride down the aisle?".

"The father," Lavender said.

"And who gives her away?".

"The father," Lavender repeated.

"And who dances with the bride during the father-daughter dance?" Seamus demanded.

"The father," Lavender said again.

"Exactly!" Seamus cheered. "So...So...So...Why is Dean doing all those things?".

"Because Dean is her father," Lavender said without batting an eyelid.

"Excuse me?!" Seamus scoffed. "So he shagged you, did he? No, don't answer that! He got you pregnant with Skye, did he?".

"No," Lavender said coldly.

"Then how is he the father?" Seamus snorted.

"Family isn't made by blood, Seamus," Lavender said. "It's made by love, by trust and by commitment to one another. You never gave any of that to Skye. Dean did. He still does. That's why he did all the things that a father traditionally does. He is her father".

Seamus' mouth opened and closed. "Alright," he said. "OK... What about Caroline then, huh? I bet you never told her about Parvati-".

"Caroline knows who her mother is," Lavender said harshly. "Unlike you and your partner... Dean and I were honest. We told all three kids the truth. Caroline is allowed to have contact with Parvati at any time. Neither Dean nor I have ever tried to stop her from seeing her mother nor will we ever. She's old enough to make her own choices. Caroline, however, doesn't want any contact with the woman who so stupidly gave her away".

"Lavender!".

"Oh shut up," Lavender said. "When you crawl into your bed with Parvati tonight, I hope it's fucking comfortable because it sure is next to Dean".

"Lav-".

"One more thing," Lavender smirked as she watched Dean and Caroline talking near where Skye was dancing with her groom. "You can tell Parvati that she has no idea what she missed out. Enjoy the wedding, Finnigan".

She shoved the Firewhiskey back into his hands and stood up and walked calmly over to Dean.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Lavender shrugged. "Where's Parker?".

"He's off flirting with some of Lucas' very attractive females cousins," Caroline answered, staring at Parvati, who had just exited the bathroom, and frowning.

"Go talk to her, kid," Dean said.

"No," Caroline said. "She made her choice. She can live with the consequences".

Before Dean could respond, Parker came over and grabbed Caroline's hand. "Come and dance with me".

"What about your potential girlfriends?" Caroline asked.

"Aw, none of them could compare to my wittle baby sister," Parker cooed and pinched her cheeks.

"I call bullshit," Dean coughed and Lavender hit his arm.

Parker sighed as Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Those girls like a family man and if they see me dancing with my little sister instead of some bimbo then I might have a shot".

"Well, why didn't you just say so?!" Caroline cheered and pulled him on to the dance floor.

Lavender giggled. "We're quite a bunch, aren't we?".

"Ah, that's what makes us lovable," Dean said. "So what were you doing?".

"Just getting a little revenge," Lavender smiled.

"You're an evil one," Dean said.

"But it's fun," Lavender whined.

Dean chuckled as he watched Seamus and Parvati conversing quietly.

He had to admit, there were times when he did miss them.

Yet, he wouldn't ever change his current life to get his old one back.

"Care to dance, Mrs Thomas?" he asked, holding out his hand.

She smiled and took it. "I'd love too, Mr Thomas!".

Dean spun Lavender around and she laughed softly.

Both of them only had eyes for each other, so they didn't pay attention to Seamus and Parvati who were studying them with heavy regret.

In that moment, both couples knew that Forbidden Fruit was not always sweet...

But love sure was.

* * *

**I thought the ending to this was so cheesy. I original was going to make it say 'revenge sure was' not 'love' but everyone insisted on love :( Oh well. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
